Grace
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Jack and Sam finally get what they always wanted... a daughter
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** **Grace**

 **AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

 **RATING:**

 **SPOILERS:**

 **CATEGORY:**

 **PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.**

 **FEED BACK: Yes Please**

 **NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it. This is the squeal to 'Who my mother'**

 **SONGS:**

It been a year since Jack return from Abydos, he return back to training young recruits and Sam been transferred to Washington to continue on the stargate project.

On weekends when Sara had the boys, Jack flies to Washington to be with Sam for the weekend. They both took turns in traveling back and fourth. Sam spent the holidays with her family, which she misses.

When Sam was working at the SGC one day, she was checking things out when the gate started spinning, so she push the emergency button then she ran down to the gate room and grab a gun when the worm hole was form.

They all waited when a black ball came through the gate and it rolled down the step. She could hear a noise from it

"Get out, it a bomb" The turned around when there was a bright light and they lost conciseness.

By the time Hammond and other personal ran into the gate room, he was shock to see one of the aliens was holding conciseness Sam in his arms. Then he saw the one in gold, he saw his eyes glow and said some thing in goa'uld then they walk back through the gate using Sam as a shield till they were gone and the gate shut down.

Three hours later Jack was at home when his phone rang

"Hello"

"Colonel O'Neill"

"Yes"

"This is Major Samuls, General Hammond would like you to come to NORAD"

"Why"

"It to do with the stargate" Jack was shock and wondering what going on

"I'll be there" then he hung up.

Jack walked inside and made couple of calls before he got his dress blues then he left few minutes later. When he arrived at the SGC, Sammels was waiting for him

"Colonel O'Neill"

"Yes, you must be Sammels"

"Yes sir if you please follow me" Jack follow Sammels till the reach Hammond office. When they walk in Hammond dismiss Sammels

"Colonel"

"Sir what going on?"

"Three and half hours ago, five aliens came through the gate and took one of my officer back through...colonel I got a good look at the leader, his eyes glow" Jack look at Hammond in shock

"We are going to send a mark five bomb through the gate... unless there is some thing you want to tell me?"

"Sir, there is, the abydoains are alive and well, but their gate is buried"

"Well there is only one way to find out"

He got up and walked out of the office and down to the control room. He orders the Sargent to dial Abydos. They watch the gate spinning and each chevron lock the spin again till the last one lock and work hole was form

"Close it down"

"Yes sir" then the gate shut down. Hammond turn to Jack

"We sending a bomb through" the he start to turn around

"Sir there is over five thousand abyodoins on that that planet and Dr Jackson" Hammond stop and turn around

"Sorry colonel, I got my orders"

"Sir give me my old team and we will go through to find out who it is"

"And what go into an ambush" They look at each other

"Sir what about a MALP"

"I'll get one sent here from area fifty one"

"To long, I know just the thing"

"Colonel"

"Box of tissues... Dr Jackson got allergies and when he see the box, he knows it from here and he has got earth gate address" Hammond thought about what Jack Said and nodded

"Sargent get a box of tissues"

"Yes, sir" Then he stood up and left

"Sir who was the women what was taken" Hammond look at Jack

"I'm sorry colonel, it was Colonel Carter" Jack was shock when he heard that the aliens took his wife

"Sir permission to go through with the first team"

"Soon as we know what on the other side"

"Yes sir" Then the Sargent return with a box of tissues and pass them to Jack

"Sargent dial Abydos"

Jack gave Hammond a slight nod then he walk down the steps and through the doors to the gate room just as the worm hole was form. He walked up the ramp and toss the box through the gate, and then it shut down few seconds later.

He stood there for few minutes till he heard footsteps walking into the gate room; he turned around to see he saw his old team from the first mission. He walked down the ramp and shook their hands.

"Sir what going on?"

"Group of aliens came through the gate and took a women. General Hammond look at the aliens leader eyes, they glow" they were all shock

"You don't think"

"No way not when there was five seconds left"

"Then who is it then?"

"Don't know" Jack rub his hands over his face and through his hair

"Jack what wrong" Charlie asked

"The aliens that came through here took Sam"

"What?" they all said in shock

"Yeah and Abydos gate is active again"

"You don't think it another goa'uld"

"I don't know guys but all we can do is wait to hear from Dr Jackson"

"How do we know it is him?"

"I sent him a box of tissues" they all grin remembering his allergies.

"So how long do you think it might be?"

"Don't know" then he walk out of the gate room and the others followed.

Hammond and Sammels were looking down from the briefing room window

"Sir what about the president order?"

"He didn't tell me when to send the bomb, we will wait for half an hour, if nothing then, then we will send the bomb through"

"Yes sir"

On Abydos when the box of tissues came through the gate and the gate shut down. Daniel walk out of his hiding place and up the steps to where the box is, he bend down and pick it up, he knew it came from earth and some thing has happen, and they know what Jack didn't follow orders, he turn around and walk down the steps

"It ok, Jack send me this" he shows them the box of tissues,

They all walk out of their hiding place and relax just as he open the box and pulled them all out and pocket them then he was just about to write a message when the gate started spinning so they all hid again.

Then five men walked thought the gate just like at the SGC. The leader gave orders and the men look around. Daniel saw his eyes glow, then he relies why Jack sent the box, it was a warning. Daniel and the others watch from their hiding places and waited.

Ten minutes later, they dial the gate and walk through it. The leader walk through first then three of the four did. The four stop when he heard a noise, he turn around and saw Daniel at the DHD. He looked at Daniel and gave a slight nod before turning around and walk through the gate, then it shut down. The others walk out and over to Daniel.

"Daniel"

"This" he showed them the box

"Jack must have sent it to warn us"

"What do you mean?"

"It means those jaffa and goa'uld been to earth"

He turned around and walked out of the room to where there is black paint. He writes on the box. _'Thanks send more'_ Then he turn to where he write the gate address just in case he might need it and look at it, then he got the yellow chalk and put down the gate address then he return to the DHD and dial earth.

Back on earth Jack was up in the briefing room when the gate started spinning, he got up and ran down to the control room and waiting. When the wormhole was form they all waited then a write box came through the gate then it shut down

Jack ran down to the gate room and up the ramp just as Hammond and his old team walked through the doors. Jack pick up the box and wipe one side off and grin just as he walk down the ramp and through the box to Sammels, who saw the message and symbols on it he show it to Hammond

"Sir permission to go through the gate"

"What these symbols?"

"Gate address, that only means only one thing sir, the aliens have already been to Abydos"

"Granted, gear up you leave in one hour, dismiss"

Then they all walk out of the gate room to go and get geared up for their trip through the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An hour later, the old teams were all geared up and in the gate room with Hammond.

"Colonel your orders are to bring back Dr. Jackson."

"Sir?"

"Just follow this order."

"Yes sir."

When the wormhole was formed, Jack said, "Ok campers move out."

He gave Hammond a salute and then walked up the ramp and through the gate with the others following behind him. When they got to the other side they walked down the steps.

"This place brings back a lot of memories."

"Don't remind me." Then a head pops out and he smiles.

"O'Neill"

"Skar'ra"

Jack walked over to him and they hug. Then everyone else walked out of their hiding places to greet the old team.

"Jack." Jack turned around.

"Daniel, I see every one is ok. What is with the address you sent?"

"Four Jaffa and one Goa'uld came through the gate. They were looking for people, but we all hid until they left."

"You saw the address?"

"Yes, but what is strange is that I was at the DHD when the last Jaffa stopped and turned around. He gave me a slight bow and stepped through the gate. Then it shut down."

"They didn't return?"

"No."

"Ok, well, I've been given orders to bring you back to earth."

Daniel looked at Jack.

"Jack?"

"They came to earth and knocked everyone out. They took a women with them... it was Sam." Charlie said looking from Daniel to Jack then back again

"Your wife, Jack... I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Jack. We will find her."

"I know."

"Jack did you look at the security tapes to see what happened?"

"Yes."

"Did you look at the Goa'uld symbol?"

"I did." Ferretti said

"Did it look like this?" Daniel draw the symbol on the ground.

"Yes, that's it."

"Well then, at lest we know where they have gone."

"Jack, how much time did Hammond give us?"

"He didn't."

"Well, why don't we gate to the planet in question and check it out?"

"Ok, lets go. Daniel you know the address. Dial it up."

Daniel ran out of the room. A few minutes later, he returned and started dialing. When the wormhole formed, Sha're, who was next to Daniel, gave him a kiss and all the Abydonians cheered them on.

"Come on Daniel. You two love birds can catch up later." Jack said,when they broke apart.

"Come back my husband."

Jack and the others looked at him and smiled.

"Daniel you dog you," Charlie said grinning.

"Come on. Move out."

They walked up the ramp and stepped through the gate to the other side. Then the gate shut down. Jack split the teams up into two. One stayed at the gate and Jack's team followed the footprints for the next hour until they reached a town.

When Sam came to, she was in a white dress. She was still wearing her dog tags and wedding ring. She sat up and looked around to see the other women there.

She took her wedding ring off and put it on her dog tags. All she had to do was wait. It wasn't very long before the door opened and three Jaffa walked in. One was looking around and he looked at Sam. Then the Jaffa pointed at Sam and said, "bring her."

The two Jaffa walked over to Sam. She stood up and just as they went to grab her, she fought them both. She killed one by grabbing his knife and stabbing him in the stomach. Then she was zated once. By that time two more Jaffa showed up. They carried Sam out of the room and to Apophis.

Teal'c was shocked that a woman like Sam could do what she did. He followed Sam and the two Jaffa. When he walked into the room, Apophis was using the hand device on Sam. Then two Jaffa ripped her gown off and Apophis looked Sam over. Then he got the woman who was carrying his queen, while two Jaffa put Sam on the table.

When the woman walked over, the symbiote stuck her head out and looked at Sam. Then she slid up Sam's body and looked at her.

"Turn her over."

Sam was scared.

"No!" she yelled and the symbiote dived into Sam mouth and down the back of her throat. They all waited and then her eyes glowed.

"My pharaohs."

"Amaunet." Sam sat up and then stood up from the table. Two women showed up and bowed to her. Then they put a robe on Sam.

"Take Amaunet to get ready."

Sam turned and walked out of the room with the two women servants behind her.

They walked down a long corridor to a room. Soon, as they walked into the room the servants left Sam alone. She waited for them to return and then she was zated from behind.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam woke up to see two Jaffa looking down at her. She went to sit up and was just about to yell when she felt a hand over her mouth. She turned and saw that it was one of the women servants.

"Please don't yell. We will explain." Sam nodded, so the woman servant removed her hand.

"We removed Amaunet from you."

"Thank you. Who are you?"

"We are the tok'ra. We need your help."

"Help with what?"

"We need to find out what Apophis's plan is."

"What do you mean?"

They told Sam who they were and what the tok'ra have been doing for hundreds of years. And they told her that Apophis was up to something, but they don't know what.

After they explained everything to Sam, she had some questions.

"If I do this, what about my voice?"

"We've got a tok'ra symbiote. Her host died. She's got important information for us. It will only be until we can find another host."

"How long?"

"Seven days."

"A week? But how will I return back home?"

"Where are you from?"

"Earth."

They were shocked.

"You're the tau'ri?"

"I think so. With the gate address, there was a seventh symbol." Sam drew the symbol.

"That is to the tau'ri home world. It was lost hundreds of years ago."

"Well, I don't have the earth address, but I do know where it might be."

"If you can help us, we can help you."

"Ok, so dose this symbiote have a name?"

"Jolinar."

"Where is she?"

One of the tok'ra stepped aside to reveal a small tank with a symbiote in it. Sam looked at it and remembered what Amaunet did to her.

"Remember, we take willing hosts."

"I know, and I know how important this mission is... I'll do it."

The women walk over to the tank and got Jolinar out. They put her onto Sam's chest.

"When you are ready just open your mouth and she will know."

"Ok."

Sam looked at Jolinar, who was looking at Sam. She swallowed.

Then she opened her mouth. Jolinar waited. Then she dived into Sam's mouth and Sam's eyes closed. They all waited for a few minutes.

When Sam woke up, "Oy, what a headache!"

Sam sat up as she put her hand on top of her head.

"What is your name?" Sam looked at them.

"Colonel Samantha Carter O'Neill. At home everyone calls me Colonel or Sam."

"Can we talk to Jolinar?"

Sam bowed her head. When she spoke, it was Jolinar talking. She was able to pass on all the information that the tok'ra had been waiting for. When she finished telling them everything, they explained what they wanted Sam and Jolinar to do. They both understood.

Sam got up from the bed where she was laying. She went with the servant to get ready for Apophis. When she was ready, Jolinar took over. When Apophis walked into the room, since both Sam and Jolinar had Amaunet's memories, they both knew what do. They were going to head to the palace before leaving.

When Jack and the team reached the palace, they kept out of site since there were Jaffa everywhere. Jack and Daniel were together when they saw Apophis walk into the room.

"That's him, Jack." Daniel whispered. Jack nodded.

They watched until they saw Sam and heard what Apophis called her. They saw her eyes glow. Jack was shocked and heartbroken. Then they heard a staff weapon open. They turned around and raised their hands.

Sam was looking around until see saw Jack and five others walk in from where they were behind the pillars. The Jaffa were behind them. Jack and Sam's eyes locked. Jack could see that Sam was shocked to see him.

They heard Apophis order the Jaffa to take them to the cells with the others. Jack could see the sad look on Sam's face and he saw her mouth 'I love you' to him. He did it in return before he was push from behind.

When they were thrown into the cells with fifty others, all they could do was wait. Half an hour later, a Jaffa walked into the cell.

"Colonel O'Neill." Jack and Daniel look at each other and then look at the Jaffa.

"Why do you want to know?" Jack said

The Jaffa looked around. Then he pulled something out of his uniform and showed him what was in his hand. Jack walk up the steps to the Jaffa and he put them in Jack's hand.

"Colonel Carter told me who you are."

"You mean the snake?"

"No. I haven't got much time. She told me to tell you that she will meet you on Abydos one earth year from today."

"Who are you?"

"I'm tok'ra. The symbiote that is in your wife is a tok'ra, not Apophis's queen."

"I don't believe you."

"She did warn me that you would be like this. Trust her. She said to tell you that she is working undercover like the special forces and if there are any problems or if her cover is comprimised, she will go to Abydos and call you from there."

"What? Why would she do this?"

"I've got to go. She also asked me to give you these and to tell you that she loves you and your sons." He passed a black bag to Jack.

"You haven't got much time before Apophis comes and orders to have you all killed. Don't worry about us tok'ra. We will, as Colonel Carter said, watch her six for you. Remember one earth year from today." Then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack turned around, walked down to his team, and opened the bag to find six nine mil guns, six blocks of C4, detonators, and a radio.

"Thank-you Sam."

Jack walked to the side of the wall and started laying C4. He passed the guns to his team. They hid them and he put Sam's dog tags around his neck. He looked at her wedding ring knowing he would place it back on her finger one day.

Jack just finished when the gates opened. They all watched Apophis, Sam, a Jaffa and four men walking to the cell.

"Jack, that's the Jaffa," Daniel whispered. Then they were all told to get on their knees.

Jack looked at the Jaffa, who was looking at him, and then to Daniel. Once they were all on their knees, Apophis and Sam walked into the cell. Apophis was looking around while Sam was looking at Jack. He moved his shirt to show both dog tags and her wedding ring. She gave him a slight nod. The Jaffa saw this interaction and wondered who he was and how he knew the host. He could see love between them.

Apophis picked-out a young man. Apophis ordered his Jaffa to kill the rest, which shocked both Jack and Sam, but they knew there was nothing they could do. The Jaffa saw the shocked look on their faces before Apophis and Sam left with the four men and the young man.

The Jaffa stood side by side with their staff weapons pointing at everyone there. Then Jack stepped forward.

"Help me, I can save these people!" One of the Jaffa looked at him.

"Many have said that." Then he turn around and shot the other Jaffa.

"Hit the deck!"

Jack yelled, then everyone got on the ground and the Jaffa pushed a button. There was an explosion behind them which knocked them down to the ground and killed the other Jaffa.

They all got up.

"Over here," Jack yelled.

The Abydonians got up and ran over to where Jack was while his team put the detonators in the C4. Then the team ran over to where Jack was and picked-up their staff weapons. Jack blew a big hole in the wall. Then his team went through the hole helping the others through while Jack and the Jaffa kept the other Jaffa back. Then Jack ran to the hole and stopped and turned, "Come on."

"I've got nowhere else to go."

"You can come back with us." The Jaffa looked at Jack and walked over to him. They walked quickly to catch up with the others.

"What's you name?"

"Teal'c."

"Colonel O'Neill."

"Do you have any family?"

"Yes, a wife and son."

"Where are they?"

"Not far."

"We'd better get them just in case... Where do you think Apophis will go?"

"Through the gate. He will take Amaunet with him... Do you know the host?"

"Yes. She's my wife." Teal'c was shocked to hear this and now understood the strong bond between them.

"I must go this way to get my family."

"I'll come with you" then he spoke to a major before they ran to Teal'c's house to see an old friend of Teal'c's, his wife, and his son.

"Teal'c, what is going on?" Dry'ac asked.

"Where is Ry'ac?" Then his son walked out of the house.

"Teal'c, what is going on? Who is this human?"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill. Teal'c here help saved some lives. We're heading to the stargate."

"Stargate?"

"The round thing that takes you to another planet."

"Chappa'ai."

"Yes, that's where we need to go."

"Teal'c, I need to get our things."

"Forget them. Where I live, we've got everything you will need. Trust me."

"Teal'c, take your family."

"Master Bra'tac, what about you?"

"Don't worry about me old friend. What you have done is a start. Go."

They grasped hands in Jaffa style and hugged. Then they left after Jack gave Bra'tac a nod. Then they turned around and the four of them ran to the gate. When they reach the others, a glider flew passed them to the gate. When they reached the top of the hill they all saw Apophis, Sam, the four men, and the young man. They all looked up to the hill to see them.

Sam saw Jack. Then Apophis spoke, so she looked at Jack for the last time. Then she turned around. She put her hand on top of Apophis's and watch the others go through the gate. Then they walked up the ramp. They turned when they saw the glider start firing while heading to the hill.

Jack and the others started firing back. Sam pulled a box out of her pocket and pushed the button. Then part of the glider blew up and crashed. They turned around and were just about to walk through the gate when Sam dropped the detonator. Jack saw Sam drop something before walking through the gate and it shut down.

"O'Neill we better go. More Jaffa will be here soon."

"Daniel, go and dial it up."

Daniel ran down to the DHD and started dialing. When the team that was left behind showed up, they saw Daniel and Jack start barking orders. The wormhole formed. Daniel ran up the steps and waited. Then the men, women, and children ran to the gate when they were close enough.

Daniel went through first, and then they started going through the gate while the two teams kept an eye out for Jaffa and death gliders. When almost all of them were through, the gliders and Jaffa showed up, so they ran to the gate.

Jack and Teal'c were the last ones to go through. Jack bent down and picked up the detonator. Then he got the staff weapon and fired it at the DHD. He and Teal'c then went through the gate. When they reached the other side, the gate shut down.

Jack look around and the ones whom he and his team saved thanked them. Jack walked around them and outside to be alone. He sat on the steps, pulled out Sam's dog tags, and look at them and her wedding ring.

"I'll find you Sam, what ever it takes, I'll find you." Then he heard footsteps. Someone sat next to him.

"What is wrong O'Neill?" Jack turned his head and look at Skar'ra.

"The Goa'uld named Apophis took Sam... my wife."

"Is he like Ra?"

"Yes, he is the one who came through here before with four Jaffa."

"What are you going to do?" Jack pulled out a photo of him and Sam together wearing their dress blues. He showed it to Skar'ra.

"This is my wife Sam."

"She is beautiful."

"Yes she is... Skar'ra, can you do something for me?"

"What do you need?"

"Memorize Sam's face. If she ever comes here, dial earth, but don't come through. I'll come here."

"Has she got a demon in her?"

"Yes. Whatever you do don't kill her."

"I understand." He looked at Sam's smiling face. Then he returned the photo to Jack. He looked at it one more time.

"Will you guys be OK with your new guests?"

"Yes, we will be fine."

"Good, we'd better head back to earth. I've got to take Daniel back with us, but we will return."

"I understand." They both stood up and walked back into the temple.

"Well, we'd better head back home and don't worry Daniel, I'm sure Hammond will let you come back to do whatever it was you were doing while here."

"Thanks Jack, there is something I do want to show you guys before we go."

"Daniel?"

"Jack, ten minutes. Trust me. It's worth it."

"OK, ten minutes."

Daniel smiled. So they followed him out of the temple to another temple. When they walked in, Daniel lit the oil lamps and they all looked around.

"OK Daniel. What are we looking at here?".

"Jack, the writings on all these walls are gate addresses. Look." He walked over and pointed to the point of origin symbol for Earth. Jack walked over to it.

"Jack, I've been here for two months and I've only scratched the surface. I've written some of the addresses down." He walked over and picked up his journal. He opened it and showed Jack.

"Well, we'd better go and talk to Hammond." Jack looked around before they left after Daniel extinguished the flames.

When they returned to the temple, Daniel went to get Earth's address. He showed Skar'ra before they left to return to Earth. A few minutes later, the two teams, Daniel, Teal'c, and his family returned to Earth.

Teal'c was involved with the debriefing while his wife and son were in a room with a guard standing outside their door. They all talked about what happened and Hammond asked Teal'c lots of different questions before he was returned to his family.

"Colonel, do you realize what you have done?"

"Yes sir. If it wasn't for Teal'c and Sam, we wouldn't be here right now."

"Colonel, I know you wanted to get Colonel Carter back. All we can do is try the best we can to find her."

"I know, but the message I got is that she will be on Abydos in a year. From what Daniel told us, with what he found, it will take three years or more to get all the information off the walls, the gate addresses, everything. If the government is OK with it and we do send teams there to do whatever, at least they will also know what Sam looks like."

"What about these tok'ra? Can we trust them?"

"Why don't we ask Teal'c about them?"

"Colonel Simmons from the pentagon is coming here to talk to him in the morning."

"So, all we can do is wait."

"Yes."

"Sir, permission to get them some clothes to wear while here and something to eat?"

"Granted."

"Thanks, sir."

Jack left his office to find some clothes for Teal'c and his family. He showed them the mess hall where they all got dinner and sat at one of the tables talking. Some of the guys from the team also joined them.

They were there for two hours before they were returned to their room for the night.

The next morning, Jack and Daniel were there when Simmons questioned Teal'c. He was able to answer most of the questions and discovered that the people of Earth are the lost tau'ri. Simmons wanted to take Teal'c and his family to Washington, but Hammond said "No." Then he sent Simmons back to Washington.

Over the next few days, Hammond got the teams sorted out. Jack, Teal'c, Kawaski, and Ferretti were all on SG1. Daniel gave Hammond names of people he wanted to help him with the translating and other things on Abydos. He would have to get a background check on them before giving them clearance.

It was two weeks before Daniel and his group went back through the gate to Abydos where they were greeted by the Abydonians. They started work the next morning.

SG1 started going off world for the first time. Jack found out that there were twenty-two teams going off world. They all knew to keep an eye out for Sam in their travels.

While Sam was with Apophis, she and Jolinar knew he was not happy with what Teal'c had done, but he had other things to worry about. Sam found out he was planning on taking out Heru'ur and take over his planets and Jaffa. So Sam and Jolinar went with him and were able to pass information on to the tok'ra council.

When they met, Sam was there. There was going to be an alliance between them first. Sam found out that Apophis was going to blow up Heru'ur's ship. Sam and Jolinar knew that there were over twenty tok'ra operatives on the ship. They were meeting close to a planet which Jolinar knew about.

"My pharaoh, why not meet lord Heru'ur on the planet. You don't want to destroy his ship."

Apophis thought about it. Then he spoke to Heru'ur ten minutes later and both agreed to beam down to the surface. When Sam went to her room, one of the tok'ra walked in to talk with her.

"I've got a message from the council. We've got to stop the alliance between them." Sam walk back and forth thinking of a plan.

"Does Apophis have a cloaking device?"

"Only on his cargo ships."

"Show me."

They walked out of the room and down to where the cargo ships were. Sam looked at a cloaking device and she was able to pull it out and work on it for the next three hours. She finished making a device.

"Well, here goes nothing." Then she turned it on.

"Did it work?"

"Yes." Then she turned it off.

"Good. When is Apophis leaving?"

"Soon."

"Let's go. I need a zat."

They left to get a zat and went to the rings. They heard Apophis and four Jaffa's heading their way.

"Well here goes nothing." She turned on the cloaking device and she and the tok'ra operative hid.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Apophis and the jaffa showed up they were rings down not knowing that Sam was with them. When they arrived, Hur'ra and dozen jaffas were there, pointing their staff weapon at them.

They were set up, she watches at Apophis jaffa weapons were removed, then Hur'ra sent most of his jaffa back up to his ship with Apophis jaffa till there was two jaffa, Hur'ra and Apophis. Hur'ra went to raised his hand when he was zated from behind which shock Apophis and the two jaffa, they raised their staff weapons when they heard

"Lower your weapons" they fired where the voice is and Hur'ra was zated again. Sam was able to quickly remove all of Hur'ra weapons, then she moved to another spot

"Lower your weapons" they turn around and fired their staff weapons when Sam zated Hur'ra for the third time and he was gone.

"Your god is no more, join lord Apophis or die" they lower there weapons and bow to Apophis

"Lord Apophis what is your first command"

"Go and tell other jaffa of Hur'ra, that I lord Apophis have defeated him, join me or die"

"Yes my lord" then they ring back up to the ship. Then sam uncloak her self

"Ammonite, what are you doing here"

"Are you not please my love" he smile

"Yes, but how?"

"This host has got a lot of knowledge of allot of things from her world and they were helpful to make this cloaking device" she showed him the cloaking device

"You done well my love" he put his hand on her face and he kiss her

"Come my love, we got much to do"

"Yes my pharos"

Sam put her hand on top of his then he push a button then they were back on his ship, they walk to the bridge and Sam sat next to Apophis and listen to him talking to Hur'ra first prime knowing that there is tok'ra standing next to him. When Apophis finish talking to the other ships.

He gave order to head to chulak, then he and Sam left the bridge to go to their private room. While there, joilnar took over control knowing what it would do to Sam. After he has sex with Sam, he got up and gotten dress, then he sat on the bed.

"Sleep my love"

"My phyro what are you planing, next do I can be there next to you"

"A child my love, will this host be able to carry our child?"

"Yes my love, I'll tell you when she is ready"

"How soon?"

"Soon my love, she isn't ready but will be soon"

"I hope so, rest, you done well today"

"I will"

Sam lies back down and close her eyes, she heard him get up and walk to the door and heard him say

"Soon I'll be taking over my son body and talk over the galaxy" then he walk out of the room. Sam waited then she opened her eyes.

'What are we going to do, joilnar, we both know that I'll be oberlating next week"

 _'We need to send a message to the tok'ra council and let them know what Apophis plan is'_

'We better do that now'

 _'Later you better rest, you been through a lot in the past six months'_

'I know, but I'm going to have a bath and get rid of all the evidence of him, then I'll rest'

Sam got up and put a robe on, then went to the next room where a big bath is; Joilnar got the servants to fill the bath for Sam. Sam walked back to the bedroom and sat down and waited while talking to joilnar.

When they reach chulak, Sam went for a walk with six jaffa's, since she wanted to go for a walk, when she walked to the stargate. She saw what happen to the DHD, so she got no way to get to Abydos. then she had an idea, so she return back to the temple and she spoke to one of the tok'ra operative, then she went to take a bath and waited. The next day one of the operatives spoke to Sam.

"I just got word from the tok'ra council, they are going to earth and get your husband and bring him here"

"How long?"

"Five days"

"All I can do is wait"

"We know"

"Thank you" then they went their separate ways.

The next night Jack was at home alone looking up at the stars, when he heard a noise, which was sound odd. He decided to turn in for the night. He got up and was starting walking back when he heard a noise and look up to see rings coming down at him, then he was on a cargo ship with two tok'ra standing there

"What the hell"

"Colonel O'Neill"

"What the... your goa'uld?"

"No we are tok'ra"

"Tok'ra"

"Yes we are taking you to your wife, we need your help"

"Help, what going on?"

"Your wife Samantha Carter asked for you"

"Sam you know where she is?"

"Yes" They told Jack what been going in the past few months while they were heading to chulak.

Over the next four days Jack spoke to the three tok'ra to find out more about them, about their queen engeria and Ra. Jack told them what happen to Ra and they were please that Ra is dead after he killed their queen.

When they reach chulak they cloak the ship and they landed close to the gate. The three tok'ra got change and left to get Sam. Jack couldn't believe what was happening after six months, he was able to see Sam for the first time.

Hour later the door open and he turn around to see Sam walking in; she was shock to see Jack

"Jack"

"Sam" she ran into his arms and cried

"Oh Sam, I miss you so much"

"Jack, I miss you and our sons" they look at each other and they both kiss.

"Sam the tok'ra told me what been going on and what Apophis wanted"

"I know, the tok'ra is hiding in the trees, they gave me this to let me know when time to leave, so Jack please make love to me" Jack smile

"Sam for you any thing"

They both kiss and removed one another clothes and they made love over and over again for the next three hours till there was two beeps, so they knew they had ten minutes. So they got dress.

"Sam what is like to have a snake in your head"

"It a tok'ra symboite and her name is joilnar"

"Oh, so how long before you will be coming home?"

"Don't know Jack but Joilnar want to say hello"

"Oh" sam bow her head and her eyes glow

"It has been an honour to meet you Colonel O'Neill"

"You to joilnar, look after Sam, family misses her" then the doors open and one of the tok'ra walk in

"We know" Sam said, then they hug and kiss.

"Come home soon Sam"

"I will, joilnar just told me, we are going to have a baby and she is going to protect our child"

"That is wonderful news, I love you Sam"

"I love you to Jack"

They both kiss before Sam walk out of the cargo ship, there was four tok'ra there waiting for her. Jack and the three tok'ra watch them walk away before they got back into the ship and they took off the planet and jump into the hypo space to the closest planet.

Jack spoke to the tok'ra for the next twelve hours till they came to a planet where they drop Jack off, they made sure he was ok before leaving. Jack dials the Abydos site and walked through the gate to the site then the gate shut down. Then the tok'ra left and headed back to the tok'ra home world till they are needed for the next mission.

Jack used the GDO from Abydos to return back to the SGC. When he walk down the ramp, General Hammond was there and was shock

"Colonel, where have you been, how did you get off world?"

"The tok'ra came and got me sir, from home, I'll tell you in your office and it looks like we might have a treaty with them. Oh they gave me this, if we need their help, we send them this, they showed me how to use it" Jack show them the device

"Another thing is they are friends with the tollens"

"Well that is good news colonel, I'll let you go and shower, then we can talk"

"Yes sir" Jack walk away whistling the Simpson tune.

Hour later, after Jack had a shower and some thing to eat, he was in Hammond office explaining what happen to him, how he saw Sam.

"You saw Colonel Carter?"

"Yes sir, we only had three hours together, Apophis want a kid... a boy so when he old enough the snake well talk over his body, from what the tok'ra told me, that it is not good and it forbidden"

"Why?"

"Cause the kid will have all the knowledge of both parents and snakes. Sam ask the tok'ra to get me, that is why they came and got me and we did what was needed to do and we talk. Joilnar, that the tok'ra name had to take over number of times, when Apophis had sex with Sam, Sam said it made her sick every time she has a bath afterward to wash him off her. She want to come home, but the tok'ra been having problems finding a host for joilnar"

"So you don't know how long it going to be then?"

"No, the tok'ra operatives have been keeping an eye on her and she has been a big help and with the messages, she was able to convince them to start talking to us, or she would leave and they would have to find another way to find out information."

"That sounds like Colonel Carter" Jack smile at Hammond comment

"Yes it is, Sam got what she wanted, and they are going to relay any messages on to me and vice versa, so then we all know what been going on"

"Ok so what have they told you so far?"

"Sam killed a goa'uld name Hur'ra, he try to double cross Apophis but back fired, she even made a cloaking device, and she send the design to the tok'ra, which they are grateful for"

"Was there any thing else?"

"Yes, Apophis is meeting Cronus next week, Sam is staying on chulak, while he is away"

"Ok, thanks for telling me what been happening colonel, I'll let you go home, you and SG1 can start return back to active duty on Monday morning"

"Yes sir... Sam has asked for one thing"

"What that colonel?"

"GDO for the tok'ra"

"I'll talk to the chief of staff about that"

"Yes sir"

"If there is nothing else, your dismiss"

Jack stood up and walk out of the office and he went to see his team to let them know what been happening before going home to let his sons know that he seen Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Sam return to the temple, she went and got some thing to eat and drink before returning back to her room for a while.

The next morning Apophis walk into her bathroom where Sam was enjoying her milk and honey bath

"Ammonite my love, I'm leaving to meet Cronus, I want you to stay here"

"How long are you going to be way my love?"

"Many days, why?"

"This host will be ready next week" Apophis look at Sam

"I'll return soon as I can" he lean over and gave Sam a kiss before leaving the room.

All Sam could do is wait and just think about the baby. The tok'ra operatives have been keeping her up to date about what been happening. Two weeks later Sam was swimming when operative walk over to the edge of the pool.

"What wrong"

"Cronus double cross Apophis and he got SG1"

"Where?"

"On his home planet" Sam thought about what has happen

"What did the council say?"

"They got operatives keeping an eye on them, they been touched"

"Right... get two mother ships ready, we are going after them"

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes, go"

The jaffa left and sam got out of the bath, she got her robe on and walked out of the bathroom. She started barking orders through joilnar then she walked down to her room and got dress. She started making plans and also got one of the tok'ra to send a message to the council.

When every thing was ready, she was ring up to the ship and walk to the bridge and gave the order, and then they jump into hypo space. Sam did some checking out about the goa'uld, but joilnar already knows him and he wanted joilnar killed when he found out who she is and what she did.

Jack and the others were in a cell with Apophis, they all been touched by Cronus him self. They didn't know what to do or how to escape. Jack knew that when Sam finds out about what happen, she will think up a rescue mission, like she always did.

When the two mother ships drop out of hypo space, Sam drives the cloak cargo ship down to the surface to where she could land it. Once landed, she clocks her self before leaving the ship. She walked into Cronus palace and walk to where Cronus is. She could see him talking to a women goa'uld. She listen to who she is, and what they got plan.

When she heard the name Nirti, Joilnar told Sam she is trouble and what she been up to in the past few years. They listen to what they were talking about.

"I received word from my spy who is with the tok'ra, Joilnar is alive, but don't know where she is"

"When will you know?" Nirti asked

"Soon as he knows" then a jaffa walk into the room and bow

"My lord, I received a message from cordash, Joilnar is Ammonite, two tok'ra took amonet out of the host and put Joilnar in it place"

"Interesting, you may leave" the two jaffa left,

Sam had no other choice but to kill them and the two jaffa's. So she got the zat out and open it and fired it two times till both goa'uld is dead. When the jaffa ran into the room. Then she uncloaks her self and still points the zat gun at the two goa'uld on the floor just as over a dozen jaffa ran into the room

"If you shoot me, they will die"

"Who are you?"

"I'm ammonite, Apophis queen, bring him and the tauri here?" then two of them left.

Few minutes later they return with them. When they were on the floor, they look up and were shock to see Sam there.

"You will worship god Apophis, bow before him"

"Lord Cronus is our god" One said Sam zated both goa'uld once

"You will worship god Apophis or die"

"Lord Cronus is our god"

Then the guy open his staffs weapon and fired it at Sam getting her in the arm. When the other jaffa step ford to get Sam she zated both goa'uld twice, then they were gone.

SG1 manage to tackle some of the jaffa while Sam zated others, including Apophis himself till they were all knocks out. Apophis limp over to Sam

"Why did you come my love"

"I was told about what happen to you, now you have got cronus armies and now you can take his seat with the other system lords, where you once were" He step ford and gave her a kiss then he turn to SG1

"Amonet, this is the tauri, I want you to kill them"

"No" he turn to her

"You will obey me"

"Sorry my phyro, this host is also tauri"

"Why haven't you told me this sooner"

"I didn't know that they travel through the Chappi my love"

At the same time joilnar and Apophis were looking at each other, Sam was sending Jack hand signals, so he and the rest of SG1 left them alone.

"There is some thing else?"

"I gave my host my word that once you are safe that the tauri and the shova shell go free" he slap Sam across the face

"I shell find another host, soon as we return" then he turn to see that SG1 was gone

"My love, I'm sorry, but you now have the second largest army and cronus and nirti are gone, aren't you please with that my phyro?" Apophis through about what joilnar said and relies she is right

"Yes, I must rest"

"This way, I found a scatophagous"

They walk out of the room to another room where Apophis uses the scatophagous to heal his wounds. Sam returned to the room where the jaffa came to.

"Serve lord Apophis or die, Lord Cronus and nirti are no more, choice" They bow before Sam

"Good, go and spread the word, now leave" Then they left.

Sam walked back into the room where the scatophagous is. She was there for couple on minutes

"Sam" she turned around and smiles

"Jack" she ran over to him and they both kiss

"How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"I've been through worse, how do we get out of here?" Sam could see the others there behind them

"There a cargo ship out side west of the castle, it cloak" she pass Jack a device

"Push the button and the cargo ship will appear, use it I got it set up with a tok'ra home world, it would take you there since it is closer than earth and the tok'ra is short of cargo ships"

"What about you Sam?"

"We will be fine Jack. Another thing, when you speck to the tok'ra and you meet cordash, shoot him for me" she past Jack a zat

"Why?"

"He a goa'uld spy, he knows that Joilnar is alive"

"Sure"

"You better go before the scatophagous opens up and there is ponchos of water on the ship for you guys, enough for a week" Jack give Sam a kiss before they all left.

Five minutes later Sam heard the cargo ship leave, knowing that it would take two days to reach the tok'ra home world. Ten minutes later the scatophagous open up and Apophis sat up

"Ammonite"

"I'm here my phyro" he got out of the box

"How did you come here?"

"In a mother ship"

"Come we got much to do"

They both walk out to see some jaffa walking to wards them. Sam and joilnar stayed with Apophis for the next few hours before he got his jaffa to go with her when she returns back to the mother ship and for them to return back to chulak while he was sorting things out there.

When the cargo ship came out of hypo space Teal'c drive the ship to where the star gate is and landed it then they got out and look around.

"Why is it that tok'ra love sandy planets" Jack asked

"Well why don't we ask them when we see them?" Ferretti asked

"Good point, so which way?"

"How about the other side of the sand dunes"

"Ok" they walk around the sand dunes when the tok'ra showed up

"Hi guys"

"Colonel O'Neill we received word that you were coming"

"That good, there a cargo ship next to the gate for you guys"

"Thank you"

"I need to talk to cordash, if he is around, I got a personal message for him from one of the operatives"

"Stand close please" they all stood close and they were ring down to the under ground tunnels.

"Woo" they follow the tok'ra to the council chamber is

"Wait here"

"Ok" they look around for few minutes when the tok'ra council walk in

"Colonel O'Neill"

"Yes?"

"I'm Gashaw"

"Hi, how are things and thanks for sending message to Sam and for her to come and save our asses"

"You're most welcome, I was told you want to talk to cordash?"

"Yes, one of your operatives ask me to pass on a personal message" then a man walk in

"I'm cordash, you got a message for me" Jack turn to look at the man

"Yes this"

Jack walk over to the guy and pulled out the zat and open it and fired it once then he drop it on the ground then he grab the guy top and slam him against the wall

"You brassard, you almost got my wife and baby killed, now you won't be around to see all your goa'uld buddies go down"

Cordash eyes glow and he push Jack in the guts then they started fighting each other. Teal'c shop the tok'ra from interfering

"What the meaning of this" Gashaw asked

"I surgiest you check cordash quarters he is not tok'ra"

"Why?"

"He is a goa'uld spy, he sent a message to Cronus that Joilnar is alive and where she is" Gashaw sent two tok'ra to check out cordash quarters.

The others watch both jack and cordash fight till Jack punish him in the guts which made him land on the ground.

"Take cordash and have him removed from the host"

Two tok'ra pick up cordash and take him out of the room, Jack watches them take him away, then he look at Gashaw

"Sorry about that, after what Sam told me and ask me to shoot him, I kind of lost it"

"I under stand, we received word that your wife and joilnar have killed Cronus and Nirti, but it has cause a problem"

"What that?"

"Apophis has now got the second largest jaffa, followers, ships and planets"

"Who the first?"

"Sokar"

"How big?"

"He controls over one hundred planets and got over two hundreds mother ships"

"That not good"

"We are worried that sokar, is Apophis next to get rid of"

"If that happens, then what will happen to the other goa'uld?"

"They wouldn't stand a chance and that not the only problem there a new goa'uld, we don't know who it is it"

"Ok, thanks for telling us, we better head home"

"We under stand" Then one of the tok'ra ran into the room

"We found this among cordash personal items"

He pass a box to Gashaw and she open it then close it and pass it back to the tok'ra

"Put it in one of the closing tunnels" The tok'ra did a quick bow and walk out of the room.

"Well now you know who the spy is"

"Yes thank you colonel O'Neill"

"No problem, we better go"

"Of course"

Then Gashaw spoke to one of the tok'ra, then they said their good byes, then they left to go to the rings then back to the surface, then they walk to the gate, then home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Jack arrived home Jacob was they're looking after his sons.

"Jack, are you ok?"

"Hi dad, yeah"

"How was your mission?"

"Well it was longer than first thought and I saw Sam" Jacob was shock

"How is she?"

"Good, she doesn't know when she will be coming home, the mission she is on it taking longer than first through"

"Ok, hungry?"

"Yeah, where the boys?"

"Out side playing" Jack look at Jacob, he could tell some thing is wrong

"Dad are you ok?" Jacob looks at Jack

"I've got cancer Jack, it inoperable, I just found out last week"

"How long?"

"Year, two tops"

"Oh dad, so what are you going to do?"

"Well I'm going to get an apartment here in Colorado Springs, so I can spend more time with my grandsons"

"Well Sam and I were planing on build a guest cottage, so would you like to stay here till it built and move in, you will be able to spend all the time you want with the kids then"

"Are you sure Jack?"

"Yes, I'll make some calls in the morning to get the ball rolling"

"Thanks, so what did you have plan for dinner tonight?"

"Pizza"

"Sounds good to me" they talk about other thing and Jack did call for pizza.

When the ship that Sam was on return to chulak Sam went to get some rest and find out what been happening. She got word that SG1 return to the Tok'ra planet and cordash was taken care of and replace the goa'uld symboite with a Tok'ra.

Two days after Sam return to chulak a female goa'uld showed up wanting to talk to Apophis, but instead she spoke to Sam and Joilnar

"Why do you want to see my phyro?"

"I wanted to let him know that I've awaken after my brother Ra put me in my scatophagous all those years ago"

"You want to kill him and take over"

"And to kill you"

"No you're not"

Then they started fighting and in the end Sam and Joilnar broke Hathor neck and push her body away then she stood up and held out her hand

"Zat" one of the jaffa past Sam his zat, she opened it up and zated Hathor three times, then she closes it and past it backs.

"No one is going to take lord Apophis place" then she walked out of the room leaving ten jaffa's there. Two of them were tok'ra operatives.

Sam heard couple of weeks ago about what Hathor did at the SGC and what Teal'c and the women of the SGC did to save Jack life after Hathor tried to turn him in to jaffa.

One of the tok'ra operative sent message to the tok'ra about Hathor showing up and Sam killed her for what she planing on doing. When the tok'ra sent a message to the SGC about what Sam did and Jack found out, he was proud of her and knowing that there baby is fine.

Three weeks later day before Apophis return, Sam found out through an operative that her father is moving into their home to help jack to look after the boys since he been off world for two, three days or more and that Jacob was retiring from the air force.

The next day Sam was in the ring room when Apophis ring down.

"My phyro"

"Ammonite" he step ford

"I was told that you killed Hathor"

"Yes my phyro, she was going to kill us and take over your army's"

"You done well my queen, come we got much to celebrate"

Sam put her hand onto Apophis hand and they walk out of the ring room and to the palace. They walk up the steps and turn to see the entire jaffa there. Apophis gave then the news about the death of Cronus, nirti and Hathor, they all cheer Apophis on.

Sam look around while Apophis spoke, few minutes later they turn and walk into the palace, while the jaffa went and celebrate.

Five days later Sam and joilnar talk and they both know that it was time, so Sam walk into the palace main hall where Apophis is.

"Amaunet why are you here?"

"My phyro, this host is ready to have a child" Apophis walk down to where Sam is

"Well done my queen... come before I leave"

They walk out of the hall and down to Apophis bedroom where he has sex with Sam. Afterwards, Apophis got up and put his robe on while Sam lye there, when he ready to leave joiner asked him

"My phyro, who is the system lord you are going after now?"

"Sokar, I will return once I have destroyed him, rest, I will return" then he walk out of his room while Sam lye there.

Sam waited for ten minutes before getting up and leaving Apophis room to go and have a bath and all she could do is wait.

SG1 went onto different missions coming across jaffa and other aliens in that time while Jacob spent time with the boys while Jack is way.

It was a week since Apophis left with twenty of his mother ships when Sam got word from one of the operatives that Sokar has got Apophis and all of his jaffa and ships. But a cargo ship left Apophis ship before the ship blew up but all of the jaffa and Apophis was ring to one of his other ships.

So all Sam could do is wait to find out who is on the cargo ship, since the tok'ra don't know if any operatives is on the ship or not. While waiting to hear from the cargo ship Sam work on the DHD, when she manage to get it working again, she was please.

Week after she received word about what happen to Apophis, the cargo ship landed and six jaffa walk out and over to where Sam is

"Where is Apophis?"

"We don't know my queen" they all bow to Sam

"Go and rest we will talk later" she waves her hand and they walk away leaving Sam they're thinking about what to do.

She was talking to joilnar about an idea then she walk back to the temple where she knew a tok'ra operative is and spoke to him before walking away while waiting to hear from the tok'ra council.

The next morning she got word to get Apophis out alive and any tok'ra operatives. Since joilnar knows sokar and his planets so she spoke to two of the tok'ra before she walk to the stargate and dial one of sokar planets where she knew he would be there. She took a zat, a knife and the cloaking device with her. She got change before leaving to what she think is best.

When she reach the other side, she waited then the gate shut down, so she used her special forces training to walk around the jaffa who is guarding the gate.

Then she head to where the rings are and she ring up to sokar ship and look around till she found where sokar is and walk in behind two jaffa then she walk behind sokar while he was talking to the jaffa. When he asked for Apophis, she decided to wait.

When they left, all she could do is wait, few minutes later two jaffa walk in with Apophis between them so she watch them toucher him then she got a knife out and she stab him in the back of the neck where the symboite is. Then they all saw sokar lean ford in shock and his eye glows then he fell off his throne and onto the floor.

The jaffa who was there was shock with what they saw, then Sam uncloak her self and she open up the zat and zated sokar three times till sokar is gone

"Let Apophis go" so the two jaffa let Apophis go

"Well done my queen"

"I don't think so Apophis" Sam said, Apophis was shock

"Who are you, where my queen?"

"Your queen is dead, the one who replace your queen is Joilnar of Malkshur, she a Tok'ra" then Sam eyes glow

"You shell pay for what you have done and I'm going to have your child as my new host"

"Am I pregnant, I wasn't ready when you had sex with me cause I've been pregnant for some time and Colonel O'Neill of SG1 is my love, my husband and father of my child"

Apophis was shock when what Sam said he ran to her, but Sam was quicker, she zated him and he fell to the ground, so she zated him two more times then he was gone. Sam looked at the two jaffa's

"Don't worry I got the council ok to kill them both, go and bring me barnan and get ever one out of that hell hole. There a tok'ra ship heading this way, he going to blow that planet up so it won't be use again and give every one water and give the tok'ra operatives cargo ships"

"What about a message to the council?"

"Tell them mission accomplish and for them to send a message to the SGC that I'm coming home soon" They nodded then walk out of the room.

Sam sat on sokar throne and waited. Few minutes later Barren walk in

"Where is sokar?"

"He is dead" joilnar said

"Who are you?"

Sam stood up and open up a zat and fired it, causing Bynarr to fall to the ground, then Sam walk over to the table and pick up a pain stick and walk back over to where Bynarr is, he walk looking at Sam

"Who are you?"

"You like to toucher prisoners?"

"Yes"

"You like to toucher the tok'ra?"

"Yes, there was one I like"

"What was the tok'ra name?"

"Joilnar" he said with a smirk and Sam saw it so she use the pain stick on him which cause him to scream

"As my host would say revenge is sweet" Sam smirk back

"What to you mean, who are you?" Sam eyes glowed

"I am Joilnar"

Barren eyes widen, then she stab the pain stick into his stomach which cause his to scream till he died then she pulled it out by that time six tok'ra showed up and saw what Sam did, she look at them

"That is for all the tok'ra that he has touched and killed" they all nodded in agreement

"What has happen so far?" Sam asked

"Ever one is almost off the planet and word has spread to sokar planet that Amaunet has killed sokar and Apophis is dead"

"Ok once every one is on this ship we will have to move to a safe distance"

"What are you going to do now?"

"Get rid of the trash" Sam zated barren three times

"Now that is taken care of I'll be on the bridge, let me know soon as every one off the planet" Then Sam walk out of the room and down to the bridge.

Ten minutes later Sam got word that every one is off the planet, so she order to have the ship moved close to sokar planet just as a cargo ship showed up. One of the jaffa look at Sam, she gave him the nod and he sent the message to the tok'ra, they saw the weapon leave the ship and headed to the planet, then the cargo ship jump into hypo space just as the planet exploded.

Sam and joilnar was pleased that it was over. Sam spoke to both tok'ra operatives and jaffa using joilnar voice before she ring down to the planet with four of sokar jaffa, they walk to the stargate where Sam dial to chulak. She gave them one final order before she walk up the steps and through the gate, then the gate shut down.

Sam was walking back to the city when she stop when she sense a presents, she look around and went on black ops alert like she always have been till she was close to the city when she stop when a man walk out of the trees

"Joilnar of mulkshur by the orders of the system lords you shell die"

"How did you know?"

"The system lords got word of where you are and you trying to be Apophis queen Amaunet"

"Today the tok'ra are rejoicing in the deaths of Apophis and sokar"

"Then the system lords will also rejoice of their death and yours also"

Then he zated Sam once which she collapsed on the ground then he lifted his hand and use the weapon against Sam head till he was hit by a staff blast then he collapsed on the ground next to Sam. When Sam open her eyes she saw an old man in jaffa uniform

"Colonel Carter, hold on, I'll get help"

"Kill the ashrac, Apophis and Sokar are dead, tell Jack that I love him" then she lost conciseness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bra'tac heard foot steps and turn around to see jaffa walking over to them

"Quickly Ammonite is wounded"

"What happen?"

"This ashrac tried to kill her"

One of the jaffa's picked Sam up while the other zated the ashrac three times then they follow the jaffa and Sam to the temple. When they got there they lay Sam down and Bra'tac stayed with her while word spread about what happen.

"I shell return"

"Where are you going master Bra'tac?"

"Send a message to the tauri they might be able to help"

"Why should we trust them?" the jaffa asked

"Cause the host came from the tauri home world" Then Bratac left while one of the tok'ra send an urgent message to the council about what happen to joilnar.

At the SGC SG1 was in the briefing room with General Hammond going over their latest mission when the alarms went off and the gate started spinning, so they all went down to the control room when the worm hole was form and the iris was close.

"Who is it sergeant?"

"Getting an IDC... it Bra'tac sir"

"Open the iris" then they wall went down to the gate room when the iris open up and Bra'tac walk through and the gate shut down.

"Bra'tac is every thing ok?" Jack asked

"No, O'Neill I need your help, you wife was attack by an ashrac on chulak"

"A what?"

"Bounty hunter" Teal'c said

"How bad?"

"She might not live" Jack turn to Hammond

"Sir"

"Granted, take a medical team with you colonel"

"Yes sir"

"Sir we would like to go"

"Granted" then they left the gate room

"Colonel Carter said that Apophis and Sokar are dead"

"That is good news" Hammond said

"Indeed" then they walk out of the gate room

Few minutes later SG1, medical team and Bra'tac returned to chulak. When they got there a cargo ship was there and a jaffa walk out

"Come ship much quicker than walking" they all got on the ship and the jaffa took them to where the temple is and ring them all down.

Bra'tac showed them where Sam is and Jack ran over to Sam, holding onto her hand when six jaffa pointed weapons at him

"Lower your weapons" Bra'tac said

Then Janet and her team walk over and they started working on Sam while the jaffa close by watch what was going on. When Joilnar died it almost took Sam with her.

"Sam don't die, please, I don't want to raise our sons alone, please"

Then Sam went flight line so Janet started to defib her and they got a heart beat, they all watch and waited, it was starting to get stronger

"She stabilizing colonel" then Sam open her eyes and look into Jack eyes

"Jack"

"I'm here sweet heart"

"She gave up her life to save us" Then tears rolled down her cheeks

"Your going to be fine" Sam nodded

"Doc how the baby" Janet did some checking and smile

"Look for your self colonel" they saw the screen, they could see the heart beat and smile

"You got a fighter here just like her mother"

"Yeah just like Sam" Sam turn to look at the jaffa who was close by

"You are now free, Apophis and Sokar are dead" they were shock

"Apophis is a god"

"He dead, he was touched to death and I killed Sokar my self, there are jaffa who saw me kill him"

"Who wanted our queen killed?"

"System lords"

"We better get Colonel Carter back to the SGC"

They put Sam on a stretcher then Teal'c and Frerretti lifted it and they all walk out together. When they walk out side there was jaffa every where.

Bra'tac was ahead of them to make way to the waiting cargo ship, once they were all on the ship, it took off to the stargate. Few minutes later they walk through the gate back to home.

Jack stayed at Sam bedside for the next few days; he was there every time she cried.

A week later Martof showed up after his mission and received word about what happen to Joilnar and Sam. Jack left martof and Sam to talk alone for while.

The day Sam was able to go home, she was sad and happy at the same time, General Hammond gave SG1 some down time for a while. When Jack drove them home, for the first time in almost a year, since she was last at home, she miss out on so much in that time and was looking ford to spending time with her family whom she miss. When Jack pulled ups in the driveway and turn the motor off he turn to look at Sam

"Sam are you ok?"

"Yes, just shock that all"

"I know, come on, nothing much has change, excepts for the boys messes" Sam smile

"Well boys will be boys Jack"

"True, shell we" they both got out and walk up to the front door, where Jack unlock it and open the door.

Sam walked in and look around their house and then up stairs to the boy's bedrooms. When they walk into one room, there was nothing in it. Sam walked in and looked around and then looked at Jack who was looking at Sam

"What"

"This is going to be the nursery"

"Ok, what did you have in mind?"

"Baby things"

Jack grin and step ford and wrap his arms around her waist so he could pull him to her and gave her a kiss

"What ever you want Sam"

"Thanks"

"So is there any thing else"

"Our bed room"

"Sure"

They kiss and walk out of the nursery and down to their bedroom, where Sam look around and walk into the bathroom and close the door.

While she was in there, she took off her clothes then she opened the door and walk out of the bathroom. Jack look Sam over and smile, then he step ford cupping her face with both hands and giving her a kiss

"Sam you look beautiful as always"

"Even after what I've been through?"

"Yes and seeing you like that, well some thing surely misses you"

"Oh" Jack got hold of one of Sam hand and put it over where his hard length is and she gave it a squeeze

"Oh that... well then I better do some thing about it"

Sam help jack take his clothes off and they both got into bed and made passionate love for couple of hours before falling a sleep in one another arms with smiles on their faces.

Few hours later when Sam woke up she rolled over and noticed Jack wasn't there. So she got up and walk into their bathroom so she could relieve her self then she wash her hands and look into the mirror, she still can't believe that she is home and their child is fine which made her happy.

She was lost in through till Jack walk in and walked behind Sam wrapping his arms around Sam waist and putting his head on her shoulder looking in the mirror, Sam put her hands on top of his

"Are you ok"

"Yeah, I still can't believe that I'm home"

"Same here" they move so Sam could turn around and wrap her arms around his neck and they both kiss

"Where did you go?"

"I got us dinner, I got all your favorite take away" Sam smiling knowing that he got them Chinese and Mexican food

"Mmm sound good and I'm hungry"

"Well then shell we return back to bed"

"Take me to bed"

He gives her a kiss and then scoop her up in his arms and carry her to their bed and but her in it then pull the covers over her then he sat down looking at Sam

Then he pulled Sam dog tags out from under his shirt and take them off, then he took her wedding ring off the chain, then he put Sam dog tags on her bed side cabinet then he lifted her left hand and slip the wedding band back on her hand.

He looked up to see tears falling down her cheeks, Jack pulled Sam towards him and they both hug as she burst into tears. Jack held on to Sam till she readies to pull away. When Sam did pull back Jack wipe her tears away while looking at her

"Want to talk about it?"

"I still shock after what has happen to me in the past few months and now I'm home, it going to take time for me to relies that I am home with you and our family"

"I know it will, our sons are with Jacob and Sara for a week since it the holidays, they gone to Orlando for the week so it will give us some time together and a change for you to get use to being home again"

"Thanks Jack" she gave him a kiss then her stomach rubble that made her giggle

"Well we better feed you and the little one"

"Yes feed me please"

Jack stood up from the bed and walk over to where chair is then return with two bottles of water and two bags then return back to Sam side of the bed. Sam licked her lips and smile when she could smell the food. Jack put the bags on the bed and the two bottles on the bedside cabinet; he was just about to sit down when Sam said

"Jack I would like you to get naked then join me in bed, then I'll let you feed me then"

"That I can handle," he said smiling.

Jack strip in front to Sam till he was naked, then he walk around to his side of the bed and got in then he lean over and gave Sam a kiss and at the same time he pick up the bags before pulling back.

Sam smile at him and watch him pull containers and smaller bags out of the two bags, then he pick up a pair of chop sticks and started feeding Sam first before he feed him self. They talk about the nursery and what they want to do for a week before their sons return.

After dinner Jack got up and took care of the rubbish and empty bottles, when he return back to their bedroom, he had another two more bottles with him and a big tub of double chocolate chip ice cream and one spoon.

He pass a bottle of water to Sam before he got into bed and put his bottle on the bed side cabinet before he got settle in then he started feeding Sam while watching her face while she was eating her ice cream. When it was all gone and they both drank some water, they snuggled down in one another arms

"Jack that was great, thanks for lunch"

"Any time sweet heart, how are you feeling now?"

"Be sides full, I'm happy"

"That good, so any cravings?"

"Yes"

"What is it and I'll make sure there is plenty in the house and at work"

"Cream cheese, pickles and salted potato chip sandwiches" Jack looked at her and smile

"If that is what you want you shell get" he gives her a kiss

"What would you like to do this afternoon?"

"Lie here in bed with you"

"Any thing else?"

"Mmm, shopping?"

"Ok first thing first"

He lean over and gave her a passionate kiss, they made passionate love twice before getting up and having a shower together and they made passionate love while in they're before getting out. After they were dress and then bed was made and the rubbish taken care of, they both left to go into town to do some shopping.

They started buying baby and maternity clothes since Sam clothes were starting to get tight. Jack watches Sam enjoying her self in the baby store checking every thing out and the maternity shop when she was trying different clothes on. They were shopping till the store close for the night.

On the way to the grocery store, they stop off at a restaurant for dinner for hour and a half where they talk in that time. After wards, they went to the supper market and got some groceries before going home for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Over the next few days, Jack and Sam Spent a lot of time in bed, talking about their baby, making love, shopping, going to the movies, bowling, mini golf, things like that.

The day they were due to return back to work. They were in bed; Sam was sleeping while Jack watches Sam sleep. He was watching her till he heard two vans pulled up so he left their bedroom and walk down stair to see whom it is. When he open the door, he smile to see Jacob, Sara and the boys getting out of the van

"Hi dad"

"Hi kids, enjoyed your selves?"

"Yep, we had heaps of fun"

"That good, you all know what to do"

"Yep" they took their bags into the house

"Dad, Sara"

"Jack why are you grinning?" Jacob asked

"Well you see dad there is a hot sexy blue eye blond colonel sleeping in my bed, this women whom I miss is in my bed" Jacob was starting to get angry

"Jack how could you, what about Sam" Sara look at jack

"Oh my god... Sam home isn't she?"

"Yep I brought her home the day you guys left"

"What, why didn't call" Jacob, started raising his voice

"Dad calm down, Sam has been through a lot while away, she home now for good and she looking ford to seeing you and our boys"

"I bet, how is she?"

"Besides the morning sickness and strange cravings, she is good"

"Sam pregnant?"

"Yep and don't worry, I am the father"

"That good to know"

They pick up the their bags while Jack got the young kids their bags before walking in side, they notice it was quiet

"That odd" Jack said

"Sam"

"One way to find out"

They put the bags down and walk up stairs, they could hear giggling and laughing coming from the master bedroom.

"Well at lest we know where they are" Jacob said

"True"

They walk down to the bedroom and saw the door was open. They walk in and stop. All of the boys were on the bed talking to Sam and they were all smiling and so was Sam, they were telling her about the fun they all had. Sam look up and her smile gotten even bigger

"Dad"

"Hi ya kiddo" he walk over to the bed and sat down close to her after couple of the boys got off so he could give her a hug

"How are you feeling be sides the morning sickness?"

"I'm good, so you're going to be a grand father again?"

"Yes, can you handle it?"

"Another kid, sure, at lest this time I can experience it this time round"

"That good to know, so how far long are you?"

"Just over eight weeks"

"Sam are you happy about having another child?"

"Yes dad, we both are," she said smiling

"Well that is good to know"

"Ok kids why don't you all go and take care of your bags and then come down stairs for a drink and snack. Give Sam and dad some time to talk, how that sound" they all got off the bed and ran out of the bedroom

"We will leave you two to talk"

"Thanks Jack" Jacob said.

Then Sara and Jack walk out of the bedroom closing the door behind them. Sam looked at her father and could tell something is wrong.

"Dad is every thing ok"

"Yes, why"

"Dad, I know some thing isn't right, I can tell by the look on your face, some thing is wrong"

"Your right Sam"

"Dad what is it" she held onto his hands while looking at him

"Sam I've got cancer, there nothing that can be done about it"

"Oh dad" they both hug

"Some welcome back, aye kiddo" they pulled apart

"Yeah, dose Jack and the boys know?"

"Only Jack, Mark and George knows"

"How long?"

"Two years, but don't worry, I'm going to spend much time as I can with my large family" He said smiling

"Large, true, dad why don't I meet you down stairs, while I'll get dress"

"Sure" he got up and kisses her for head before leaving the bedroom.

Sam laid back against the pillows thinking, then she pick up her phone and dial the SGC

"This is Colonel Carter, is General Hammond in"

"Yes he is colonel"

"Patch me through to him please"

"Yes ma'am" then the phone ring once

"Hammond"

"General Hammond, it Colonel Carter"

"Colonel are you ok?"

"Dad just told me about his cancer"

"I see, what can I do for you?"

"I would like to give dad full clearance on what Jack and I do sir"

"Colonel I don't thing the top brass will let me"

"I think they will if he becomes a tok'ra liaison between the tok'ra and tauri, I know that the tok'ra been looking for willing host and if they need one, I was thinking of dad sir"

"Can a tok'ra heal him?"

"Yes with the time that joilnar and I had together she told me what a symboite can heal, if the chief of staff agrees and the tok'ra is looking for a host"

"I under stand, I'll see what I can do colonel"

"Thanks sir"

"I'll let you know tomorrow"

"Yes sir" then they both hug up

Sam laid in bed for couple of minutes then she got up and had a quick shower, then she got dress in one of her maternity clothes before going down stairs to see her family.

When she saw them, they were talking in the living room, she watch them for couple of minutes before she went to get a drink. She then decided to also to put a load of washing through the washing machine before joining her family.

Sam Sat next to Jack while they all talk and laugh in the rest of the afternoon. While Sam was talking to her sons, Jacob and Jack got dinner sorted out while talking.

Later that evening while Jack and sam were in bed, Sam was snuggling up to Jack side after they made passionate love.

"Sam"

"Yes Jack?"

"Dad told me that he told you about his cancer" Sam look up at him

"How are you copping with this"

"I'm shock with the news, but he knows that I'll be here for him"

"And we will be there for you and dad"

"I know" she gives him a kiss, the snuggled up to his side again

"Let's get some sleep, kids will be awake early"

"I know" they both close there eye and fell asleep in minutes.

The next morning, Jack and Sam were up early, to get their sons sorted out before school. After their sons was drop off at school, they headed to base.

When they both got change Sam was called to the control room where they were having problems with the computers. Soon as she saw the problem she fix it with in minutes, when finish she walk up the stairs to the briefing room to see General Hammond there waiting for her

"Colonel"

"Sir"

"Please take a seat" he gesture with his hand, Sam sat down next to him

"I've spoken to the chief of staff yesterday after we talk, he said he will think about it and let me know"

"Thanks for trying sir"

"Don't worry, we both know what Jacob is like" Sam smile

"True"

"Colonel I know you can't go through the gate while being pregnant, there is an opening in the science department here on the base"

"Sir?"

"Since teams have been going off world, they been bring alien devices back, and the scientist can't make head or tails of them"

"So you would like for me to look at them"

"Yes before they are transferred to area fifty one"

"Sure, I'll give it a go"

"Good, I'll show you your lab and if there is any equipment you needed just let me know"

"Thank you sir"

"Good come and I'll show you to lab"

They both stood up and walk out of the briefing room and headed down to Sam new lab. On the way there they talk about what happen in the past week, when they got there, Sam swipe her card and the door click to open. Sam opened the door and walked in and looked around the room to see different equipment, lap tops there.

"Wow this should keep me busy for a while" Hammond smile

"I know it will colonel, is there any thing else you need?"

"Yes there is sir, permission to read the SG team reports since I've got a lot of catching up to do"

"Granted, just let sergeant Harrismen knows what reports you want, and he will get them for you"

"Thanks sir, well I might as well get started"

"I'll leave you to it"

"Yes sir" then Hammond walk out of Sam lab and left her to do her thing.

Over the next month Sam got her lab set up and started working on the back log of alien devices, fix the crash control room computers and reading SG1 reports about what happen to them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

One day when everything was updated, Sam was in the mess hall eating blue jello. She read Jack's report on a little girl name Cassandra and what happened to her village. She had just finished reading it when Jack walked over to her.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked as he gave her a kiss.

"Yeah, I just finished reading your report about what happened on PYX-346."

"Which one was that?"

"The one where all of the village and SG7 were dead except for a little girl named Cassandra?" Jack thought about what Sam said.

"Oh, that one. I felt sorry for the little girl and all she'd been through."

"Where is she?"

"The NID have her... Why?"

"I would like to meet her?"

"Sam?"

"Jack, please." She put her hand on top of his while looking at him.

"I'll go and talk to Hammond."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"So, do you want another blue jello?"

"No thanks, but I wouldn't mind pumpkin pie."

"Ok, pumpkin pie. You want pumpkin pie? You get pumpkin pie."

He stood up and went to get himself a slice of chocolate cake and Sam a slice of pumpkin pie. They both talked while having their snack before they left to do their own thing for the rest of the day.

Jack spoke to Hammond about Sam seeing Cassie. Hammond ok'd it and Jack sorted out flight and transport arrangements for her.

Two days later Jack and Sam flew to Washington to see Cassie. Jack drove them to where Cassie was being held, but when they got there, they were turned away.

"What do you mean we are not aloud to see her?! We got the ok from General Ryan," Jack said.

"Sorry. We didn't get any requests."

Then they heard a girl scream. Jack and Sam looked at each other and Sam ran passed the agent into the building. She could hear raised voices and a girl screaming again until she came to a room and stopped. She could sense a strong presence. So she opened the door and was shocked to see a little girl crouching down in a corner crying and a man in a suit yelling at her.

Sam saw him hit the girl and demanded she show them how to use the devices. When Sam saw the devices she wondered where they got them. She walked into the room.

"Stop right there!" The guy, two other agents, and the little girl turned and looked at Sam.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"She knows how to control these devices. Who are you?"

"Colonel Samantha Carter from the SGC."

She walked over to where the devices were and she picked-up a hand device and shield. She put them on and looked at them.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to meet Cassie... and by the looks of things, to save her from you guys."

Sam walked over to Cassie and the guys pulled out their guns.

"They won't work on me." She walked over just as five agents and Jack walked into the room.

Jack was shocked when he saw Cassie. Sam crouched down close to Cassie.

"Cassie, I'm Sam. I'm going to take you away from these guys, ok?" She nodded.

"Come here." Sam open her arms and Cassie looked at her.

"You're a goa'uld?"

"No. I did have one in me, but new friends took it out of me and replaced it with a tok'ra. Her name was Joilnar. She died within me."

"Did she leave you when she died?"

"No, she's still within me. That is why you can sense a presence, because of the naquadah that is within you."

"Get away from her Colonel," the agent said.

"Did they hurt you?"

"Yes." She showed Sam her arms. Sam was shocked when she saw the bruising on Cassie's arms.

"Where else did they hurt you?"

"All over." She lifted her top and Sam could see the bruising.

"I'm taking you away from here."

Sam moved forward and picked Cassie up in her arms. Jack saw what Sam was doing and he stepped forward until he was next to Sam.

"Sam, let me."

"Jack," Cassie said.

"Yes sweetie, I'm here." As Jack took Cassie from Sam, Cassie gasped in pain.

"Easy Jack, she's been tortured. We are going to take her to the SGC and let Dr. Fraser look her over."

"Ok." They turned to see ten men with guns pointing at them.

"We are taking Cassie out of here."

"No, you're not. You've got no authority." Sam raised her left hand. The agents went flying against the others.

"Run Sam!"

They ran out of the room and down the corridor. When an agent fired his gun, it just bounced off the shield that was around Sam. She lifted her hand and the guy went flying across the corridor and landed on the floor.

When they got outside, they got into their car with Sam and Cassie in the backseat. As they went to leave, the gate was closed, so Sam rolled down the window and stuck her hand out. Then the gate was ripped off it's hinges. Jack drove passed the damaged gate and headed to Andrews Airforce Base.

On the way, Sam called Hammond.

"Hammond."

"Sir, it's Colonel Carter. Jack and I have just broken Cassie out with good reason."

"Colonel, what happened?"

"Cassie is in bad shape Sir. They've been using her as a guinea pig and they have been torturing her. She's a mess."

"Where are you?"

"Heading toward Andrews, Sir."

"They wouldn't let us see her, but we could hear her screaming. I'll explain everything when we return, Sir."

"Ok, I'll let the Chief of Staff know what's been going on. Good-luck."

"Thanks. Carter out." Then she hung-up.

"Sam, we've got company." Sam turned her head and looked out the back window.

"I see them." Jack drove them to Andrews Airforce Base. When they were getting close, they could see a road block ahead.

"Keep driving Jack."

"Sam?"

"Trust me."

Jack drove close to where the road block was. Sam rolled down the back window and she stuck out her head and arm. The next thing Jack saw was the cars pushed apart. He made it through the two cars.

When they reached the base, Jack showed him his Airforce ID, and the guards waved them in. Jack drove them to their waiting plane. He got out and opened the back door. Cassie went into his arms, while Sam got out herself and followed them up the steps of the plane. There was a pilot waiting for them.

"Get this bird in the air as soon as you can before our unwanted guests show up," Jack said.

"Yes Sir." Then he walked up to the front after closing and locking the doors.

Jack got Cassie in a seat and strapped her in with Sam on one side and Jack on another. They heard the engines start up and a few minutes later they were in the air heading to Colorado Springs. Jack looked over at Sam he could see her sleeping. Then he looked at Cassie who was trying to look out the window of the plane. Jack undid her seat belt and then his own.

"Cassie are you hungry?"

"Yes, and thirsty."

"Ok, why don't we let Sam get some rest and we go and see what there is in the fridge, ok?"

"Ok." They got up and walk over to where the fridge was and opened it up.

They got some sandwiches and bottles of orange juice out. They sat at a table eating, drinking, and talking.

"What's wrong with Sam?"

"What do you mean, sweetie?"

"She looks white?"

"Pale, I think using the hand device takes allot out of her... I shouldn't have let her use it in the first place."

"Why?" She asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Sam is having a baby."

"Oh, are you worried about the baby?"

"Yes, I'm worried about them both, and you."

"Will those bad men come after me?"

"If they do, we will protect you."

"I know you will."

Jack smiled.

They finished their snack and Jack got Sam something to eat and drink while Cassie looked out the window. Jack sat next to Sam and he gently woke her up.

"Sam."

"Mmm."

"Sam, wake up sweetheart." Sam open her eyes and blinked a few times.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Just over an hour. Here, eat this." He passed her a sandwich.

"Thanks. Where's Cassie?"

"Just behind us."

"Ok."

Sam started eating her sandwich. Then Jack passed her an orange juice.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better. I need to pee."

"Ok."

Sam undid her seat belt and stood up to walk to the back of the plane where the toilet was. When she walk passed Cassie, Cassie turned and smiled at her. Sam smiled in return.

While Sam was relieving herself, Jack got some more food out of the fridge and he sat across from Cassie. They were talking for a few minutes when Sam returned and sat next to Cassie. They talked until it was time to return to their seats.

When the plane landed, they got into a waiting SUV and drove to Cheyenne Mountain. When they arrived, they headed down to the infirmary where Janet was.

"Sam, I'll let Hammond know that you're back."

"Ok." Jack walked out of the infirmary leaving Sam with Cassie. Janet walked over to them.

"Hello Cassie, how are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"I bet you are. How about you Colonel?"

"A little tired. Have you got a camera?"

"Yes."

"So shall we get started?"

"Ok." Janet walked over to the table and returned with the camera. She pulled the curtain around.

"Cassie, I would like to take pictures of the bruises."

"Ok."

Sam helped Cassie removed her clothes and she covered her private area up before Janet took the photos. When finished, Sam took Cassie to the showers so she could freshen up. They put a small hospital gown on her for the time being. Then, they returned to the infirmary where they waited for Jack.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jack knocked on Hammond's office door and walked in. He could see that Hammond was on the phone. He waved for Jack to sit down and wait. A few minutes later Hammond hung up the phone and looked at Jack.

"Colonel, that was Colonel Simmons, he is having you and Colonel Carter brought up on charges for a assault and kidnapping."

"Well, Sir we had a good reason."

"Colonel?"

"Cassie is in the infirmary Sir. She is a mess. They've been torturing her, taking blood samples, and not so gently, and forcing her to make the goa'uld weapons work. That is one thing that puzzles me. How on earth did they get all those goa'uld devices in the first place?"

"Are you sure they are goa'uld devices, Colonel?"

"Yes Sir. Sam brought some of them back." Jack passed Hammond a bag. He opened it and pulled the devices out.

"That's just a few of them."

"What are they?" Jack stood up and picked-up one.

"This is hand device."

He pointed to another, "and this is a healing device."

Hammond looked at the different devices that were on his desk. Then he looked at Jack.

"Is there any more?"

"Hell yeah. I don't know what they are up to Sir. Forcing a twelve year old to work the devices when she doesn't have a snake in her."

"Colonel Simmons, is coming here for her."

"Really? When?"

"His plane lands in an hour."

"Well, in that case, Sir, there is something you need to watch." Jack stood up and pulled out a small video tape.

"What's that Colonel?"

"Evidence, Sir."

Jack walked out to where the TV and video was. He put the tape in just as Hammond stood up and walked out to join him. Jack turned the TV on and he pushed play. Hammond saw, from Jack's point of view, what happened and what Sam did. When it was finish, Jack rewound the tape.

" Sir, you can see what happened to Cassie and what Sam did to get us out of there."

"I can understand." Jack swapped tapes.

"This is from Sam." Then he pushed play.

When it came to the table full of devices, Hammond could clearly see them all and he could hear Sam talking to Cassie, everything. When it was finished, Jack rewound the tape and turned the TV off.

"Is that enough evidence?"

"Damn right it is." Then Walter walked into the briefing room.

"Sir, General Ryan is on line one for you."

"Thanks. Dismissed." Then Walter walked out of the room.

"Sam sent a copy of these tapes to General Ryan."

Hammond nodded then he walked into his office and he spoke to the General for a few minutes. Then he hung up. He walked back out to the briefing room.

"What did he say?"

"Cassie stays here and he wants a full report from you and Colonel Carter. He also wants Dr. Fraiser to do a full examination on Cassie and he wants her report as well."

"You don't have to worry about that Sir. Sam is going to ask Dr. Fraiser to do a full examination anyway."

"Good."

"If there is nothing else Sir, I would like to go to the infirmary and see how Cassie doing."

"I'll come with you Colonel."

They both walked out of the office and walked down to the infirmary to see how Cassie was doing. When they walked in, they could see Sam talking to Cassie about the differences between the tok'ra and goa'uld so that she could understand. Jack and Hammond watched from the doorway until Janet walked over to them.

"General. Colonel, may I have a word with you both in my office?" They followed Janet into her office and closed the door.

"How is Cassie doc?" Jack asked.

"She is going to be OK. She is slightly underweight and dehydrated for starts. She also has bruising over eighty percent of her body, cracked ribs, and swelling. Sir, Cassie told Colonel Carter and myself that they would let her eat if she made the devices work. She said she tried, but they only worked sometimes. When she couldn't make them work, they hit her. Colonel, I'm pleased you got her out when you did. Otherwise she might have died within the next two or three weeks."

"Thank-you for the update, Doctor." Hammond said

"Sir, I request to keep Cassie here until she is fully recovered."

"Granted. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Sir, who is going to foster her?"

"I'll have to find a couple who has full clearance to raise her."

"Sir, I would like to foster her. If she becomes sick at least I can bring her here and I'll know her case history."

"I'll think about it. In the mean time, can she have some visitors?"

"Sure. I was going to do a ultrasound on Sam and the baby to see if everything is OK."

"Cool." Jack said smiling.

They walked out of Janet's office, into the infirmary, and over to where Sam and Cassie were. Cassie saw Jack and her smile grew even bigger.

"Your back!"

"Of course." Sam turned around and smiled.

"Cassie, you remember General Hammond?"

"Yes, Hi. Are you going to send me back to the NID?"

"No, you're going to be staying here until you get better and after that we are going to find a nice home for you."

"Thank you."

"Cassie, I told Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond about your condition. They understand."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Do you want me to teach you how to play chess tomorrow?"

"Oh, Sam, why chess?"

"Why not? What's wrong with chess?"

"Nothing."

"OK, Colonel shall we see how the baby is doing?"

"Can I look to? Please."

"Of course you can." Jack said.

"I'll go and get the ultrasound machine."

Janet walked over to get the machine while Sam laid down on the bed. Jack got a sheet. He covered Sam from the waist down, so she could pull her pants down and lift her top up. When Janet walked over, she plugged in the machine.

"Are you ready Colonel?"

"Yes."

"OK." She pulled the sheet down and put some gel on Sam's stomach. Then she picked up the probe, put it on Sam's stomach, and moved it around.

"Everything looks good. Your baby is fine."

"Can I look, please?" Cassie asked.

"Sure." Jack walked over and carefully picked Cassie up. Then he walked over to where the monitor was.

"Cassie this is where the baby is." Janet pointed on the screen.

"It's so small."

"Yes, it is. Would you like to hear it's heartbeat?"

"Can I, please!"

"Jack?"

"Sam?" They look at each other.

"Please?" Cassie asked.

"Sure."

"Sure, Doc."

"OK."

She turned the sound on and they could hear the heartbeat which made them all smile.

"Wow, that's amazing." Cassie said.

"Yes. It sure is." Jack said smiling.

"I hope it a girl." Cassie said.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked.

"Well you already have fifteen boys! I think it would make them happy to have a baby sister."

"We know."

Then Janet cleaned Sam up while Jack put Cassie back to bed.

"So, Cassie, what would you like to do now?"

"I would like to try some cake please."

"Cake sounds good to me. Sam what would you like?"

"Cake sounds good to me, too."

"OK, I'll go and get some cake." Then he walked out, whistling the Simpson's tune as he went.

"Well Sir, at least Jack is happy."

"Yes, he is Colonel. I'd better head back to my office. Colonel Simmons will be here soon."

"OK. Good luck, Sir."

"Thank you, Colonel." Then he walked out of the infirmary.

Sam tidied herself up. She got up from her bed and walked over to Cassie's bed and sat down. They had been talking for a few minutes when Jack walked in with SG1 in tow. Cassie smiled at them when they walked in.

"Hi Cassie. We heard you were here."

"Hi guys."

"Jack told us what has happened to you. So don't worry. We will protect you."

"That's what he said." Jack passed a plate to Cassie and a plate to Sam.

"Thanks Jack." Cassie said.

"Thanks." Sam rewarded him with a kiss before she started eating it.

They were talking for few minutes when four men walked into the infirmary. When Cassie saw them, she started to shake. Sam noticed it.

"Cassie?"

"They hurt me." She turned to the four men. Then back to Sam.

"Which one?"

"All of them."

SG1 heard what Cassie said and looked at the four men.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"We are here to take the girl back to Washington."

"She's staying here."

"We will see." They stepped forward towards Cassie's bed. Then SG1 stepped forward towards them. They were like that when Janet walked in.

"What's going on here?"

"These assholes are responsible for what happened to Cassie." Jack said coldly.

Janet looked at Jack, then over at the bed to see Cassie in Sam arms crying.

"OK. I want you four out of here unless you're a member of the personnel here."

"We will be back for the kid."

"Her name is Cassie." Jack said

They walked out of the infirmary, leaving SG1 to relax. Jack turned to see Cassie in Sam arms crying. He walked over to them. He sat on the bed and gave them both a hug. When he looked at Sam, he could see the sadness in her eyes. He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Everything is going to be OK."

"I know Jack."

SG1 walked outside to give them some privacy and to stop any one from walking into the room. While SG1 was standing guard outside, one of the other SG teams returned. Frerretti told them about Cassie, what happened to her, and who did it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They were shocked and angry. So they decided to return later and went to have their showers first. They also spread the word around about what happened to Cassie. When Jack moved he lifted Cassie's chin.

"Everything is going to be OK, Cassie."

"I know."

"You know what sweetie, when you are well enough we will go out and buy you lots of clothes and nighties that fit you. This gown is way to big for you."

"What do you think Sam?"

"It's up to Cassie."

"I would like that. Thanks, Jack." She said smiling, which made them smile.

"That's what I like to see, a smile on your face."

"So what would you like to do now Cassie?" Jack asked.

"I don't know."

"Jack how about the game room. We could show her some games."

"Good idea. Why don't I get a wheelchair and wheel you out of here."

"Sounds good to me," Sam said.

"OK." Jack gave Sam a kiss before getting up from the bed and went to get a wheelchair.

"Cassie, since you're going to be in here for a while, why don't we look on the computer for some clothes for starters until you can leave. How's that sound?"

"That's a good idea. What's a computer?" Sam smiled.

"I'll show you tomorrow. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good to me." Then Jack returned with a wheelchair.

"Here we go. Shall we?"

He parked the chair close to the bed, walked over and scooped Cassie up in his arms. Then he put her in the chair and Sam passed him a blanket to wrap around her legs and waist.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"OK campers, let's move out."

Jack pushed the wheelchair with Sam next to him. When they were in the corridor SG1 and three others were there. SG3 said "hi" to Cassie and they teased Jack knowing it would cheer Cassie up.

They walked down to the game room where Sam and Jack showed her some games, including chess. They were playing for over an hour when General Hammond walk into the room hearing Cassie giggling and Jack teasing her about the giggling. Sam looked up to see General Hammond walking into the room.

"Sir, is every thing OK?"

"Yes Colonel, I've sent Colonel Simmons and his men back to Washington and I'm getting the paper work sorted out so Dr Fraiser can foster Cassie here."

"That is good news Sir."

"Yes, it is. I'll leave you three alone."

"Dose Doc know?"

"I'm on my way to tell her right now."

"OK. Thanks for telling us Sir."

"Your welcome Colonel."

Then he walked out of the room when he heard, "Cassie the day you get out of here we will have a barbecue to welcome you to Colorado Springs."

"Will there be cake, Jack?"

"Of course, there's no party without cake."

Hammond smiled as he walk away.

The next day SG1 went off world to a meet and greet while Sam worked on an alien device. She spent her lunch time with Cassie in the mess hall and afterward they went Daniel's lab. There they could go on the internet and look at different kids' clothes.

Sam let Cassie choose what she would like to have and Sam ordered it online for her. They spent half an hour buying clothes before Cassie was returned to the infirmary.

Then, the next morning, Sam had morning sickness and wasn't feeling well. So, Jack called Hammond to let him know that Sam wouldn't be in before he and Jacob took the kids to daycare and school.

When Jacob returned home, Sam was sleeping. So he went to check on how the new guesthouse was coming along.

When Sam woke up, it was after ten. So she got up and had a shower to freshen up before going downstairs to get a glass of orange juice. Then she went to see what her father was up to. When she saw him outside, she walked out and over to him.

"Morning Dad."

"Hi ya, kiddo. How are you feeling?"

"Better. What do you feel like doing today?"

"I don't know. What have you got in mind?"

"How about taking your pregnant daughter out for lunch and some shopping?"

"Sounds good to me."

They walked back inside and they got ready. Then they left to go into town. They went to some stores and bought some baby clothes. Sam also got Cassie some underwear, nighties, robes, and slippers.

When it was lunchtime, they went to a cafe where they got something to eat and drink while they talked for a while. After lunch they shopped some more, before going to get some groceries and heading home.

When they got home, Jacob went to get the boys from school. Meanwhile Sam sorted out the groceries and Cassie clothes, which she put through the washing machine.

While the washing was going, she started getting dinner and the boys' afternoon snack sorted out. When her sons walk through the door, they all said "hi" to Sam before they got their drinks and snacks. They told Sam and Jacob about their day at school until they finished. Then they put their bags away before going outside to play for a while.

Two hours later, Jack called just before he left the base to find out if they needed him to pick up anything on the way home. They didn't, since Jacob had picked up the young ones from daycare an hour ago.

When Jack walked into the kitchen, he had two dozen long stem red roses. When Sam saw them she was shocked. Then she gave him a kiss.

"Jack they're beautiful. You shouldn't have."

"Why not? At least it put a smile on your face."

"True. But just seeing you makes me smile."

"Well, it's the thought that counts."

"I know." She gave Jack a kiss one more time. Then he took care of the roses. While Sam sorted out dinner, she told Jack what she and Jacob did in town and what she bought.

Jack helped Sam dish-up dinner and got their younger sons in their highchairs. They all talked while having their dinner. Jack found out what their boys did at school.

After dinner, Jacob and Jack took care of the dishes while Sam helped them with their homework. By the time they were all finished with their homework, it was bedtime. So they all said their good nights before going to bed. Jacob, Jack, and Sam went to bed themselves a couple of hours later.

While in bed, Jack told Sam what happen with his mission while off world?

"So who's the goa'uld?"

"Teal'c didn't recognize the symbol. He is going to talk to Bra'tac and the other free jaffa to see if they know who the goa'uld is. Hammond also, sent a message to the tok'ra. They might know who it is."

"OK. How are things on Abydos?"

"Good. Daniel is like a big kid in a candy store. When I spoke to him, he sent more addresses to you."

"That's good to know. I can compare them to the ones you downloaded when you had the ancient knowledge."

"Well, sounds like your going to be busy then when you return."

"Sounds like it alright."

"We better get some sleep. You know the little ones will wake you early."

"Don't remind me." He gave her a kiss.

"Night Sam."

"Night Jack."

They rolled over until Jack was spooning Sam from behind. They closed their eyes and fell asleep with in minutes.

The next morning, Jacob was going into the hospital for his chemo. So the kids, Jack, and Sam said their goodbyes before going to school. Jacob was taking a taxi to the hospital since he wasn't due in there until ten o'clock.

When Jack and Sam arrived at work, they went to see Cassie. She was sitting up in bed drawing. She looked up when she sensed a presence. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Jack, Sam."

"Hi, Cassie. You look much better."

"Thanks. How are you Sam?"

"I'm doing OK. We brought you something."

Cassie's eyes lit up. Jack put the bags on the bed and Cassie pulled out shampoo, shower gel, a comb, a hair brush, tooth paste, a tooth brush, nighties, pajamas, robes, underwear, and slippers.

"Thank you. I love them."

"Well, while Sam and I go and get changed, you can get changed yourself."

"OK." She gave them a big hug before they left to get change.

When they returned, Cassie was wearing a yellow nightie. They walked over, sat on her bed, and talked for half an hour before they left for work.

Three days later, Jacob was released from the hospital. Sam went to pick him up. She could see how pale and sick he looked. Sam remembered what Janet told her about what Jacob would be going through. She remembered how long before he'd recover and how much time until his next chemo.

Cassie was in the infirmary for a week before she was able to leave. Since she was staying at Janet's house, she already chose what bed she would like and she already had plenty of clothes to wear for a short while.

A few days later, it was a Saturday, and it was a fine day. Jack and Sam did keep their promise and they did have a barbecue with cake afterwards.

SG1 and the other teams with their families were there also to have fun and for Cassie to make some friends with kids her own age. Some of the SG teams showed up with there kids so Cassie could make some new friends her own age.

Sara let Jack and Sam have the boys for the weekend after Sam told her a few things about Cassie's past. She told her about how Cassie's parents were killed and that she had no other living relatives. She told her about the abuse Cassie received while in some people's care until now and that Janet was fostering her until she was completely healed.

On Monday morning, Jacob went to the hospital for his next round of chemo. Sam was starting to go through a ruff time watching her father getting sicker and sicker.

They still haven't heard from the tok'ra, but all Sam could do is put on a brave face for her father, sons, and everyone at work. At home at night, Sam cried in Jack's arms while in bed. He could see what it was doing to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A week later, Sam was at home. She wasn't feeling very well after a ruff night.

Jack was talking to Hammond when the alarms went off, so they walked down to the gate room to see who it was.

"Who is it sergeant?"

"Receiving IDC. It is the tok'ra."

"About time," Jack said.

"Open the iris." Then they walked down to the gate room. The iris opened and three tok'ra walked through the gate and onto the ramp. Then the gate shut down. They walk down the ramp and stopped.

"Sorry we took so long in replying to your messages. We do have some good news."

"Oh, what is the good news?" Jack asked.

"The jaffa symbol you sent us, we know who the goa'uld is."

"And?"

"His name is Anubis. We've got operatives in his ranks. He is more powerful than all the goa'uld that Samantha has killed, combined."

"Can you kill the snake head?"

"We can't. He was whole once, then he disappeared until few months ago. He showed up as energy. He wears a black cloak and gloves. You can't even see his face."

"That is odd."

"We know, but he has been slowly gaining forces since his return."

"OK well, thanks for letting us know unless there is something else..."

"There is. One of our tok'ra is dying."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It the host that is dying."

"So you're looking for a new host?"

"Yes, you sent a message that you've got a host."

"Ah yes, the problem is Jacob, that is my father in law, he is dying. He's got cancer. And, from what Sam remembers from when she had Jolinar, the symbiote can cure it."

"What is cancer?"

"It is a disease that some of us humans get. Ah, it's like an infection that spreads."

"Well, if it is like an infection, yes, it can be cured. But the symbiote can't blend, then cure the illness, and then leave."

"We know. Sam told me."

Then he turned to Hammond.

"Sir, what do you think? I know Sam talked to you about it."

"I'll go and talk to my superiors again." Then he walked out of the gate room.

"Well, while we are waiting, what do you think about getting something to eat or drink. Hammond knows where we will be."

"Thank you."

They followed Jack out of the gate room and down to the mess hall. The tok'ra got a bottle water each while Jack got a bottle of orange juice and a slice of cake. They sat down at one of the tables and made small talk for a few minutes when Hammond walked in and over to them.

"What did they say Sir?"

"I've got the go and I already called Colonel Carter. She will bring Jacob here."

"Thanks, Sir."

"They will be here in twenty minutes."

"OK."

"Gentlemen, if you follow me to the briefing room, there are some questions I would like to ask." They stood up and followed Hammond out of the mess hall.

Jack left to go to the men's room to relieve himself. Then he went to finish his report on his last mission, knowing that he and Sam made a deal when she returned and found out that he was behind on his reports. She told him

" _If you finish your reports on time, then we can have fun. So unfinished reports equals no fun."_

He smiled at what Sam said and he did keep his deal with her. He knew what he would get when he finished his reports. Sam always finds out from General Hammond when Jack turns in his reports. Jack decided to wait topside for Jacob and Sam. He smiled when he saw Sam.

"Dad. Sam."

"Jack, do you know why I'm here?"

"Yes, come on."

They walked in and signed the book before walking to the elevators. Then they went down to level seventeen where they signed in again before going into different elevators to level twenty-seven.

When they walked off, they walked down to the briefing room to where three tok'ra, Daniel, Teal'c, and Hammond were. When they walked in they all sat down around the table.

"Hi George, what's going on?"

"Jacob, before I tell you, you will need to sign this." he passed the file and pen toward Jacob. He looked at George, then around the room.

"And if I don't."

"Then you wouldn't know what Sam… what we've been doing Dad. I know that you want Sam to join NASA, to follow her dream."

"Yes, but she's got a family to think about now."

"I know. If you do sign the paper, you will know about all the classified stuff that Sam and I have been doing the past three years."

"Why now?"

"Dad, please, then you will know about the secret mission that I've been on, and what happen."

"The one where you were away for almost a year?"

"Yes."

"Dad, I'll tell you one thing, what Sam did undercover, she would put GI Joe, GI Jane, and all those other commando guys to shame." Jacob raised an eye brow while looking at Sam.

"Are you saying that Sam is a hero?"

"Yes."

Jacob knew Sam had been a hero in the past with the work she had done. He knew some of her work that wasn't classified and some of the things he found out since he started mending fences shocked him. After what Jack just said, whatever it was that Sam did must have been big.

"Just one question Sam, the mission you were on how big was it?"

"Well Dad, with all of my training and what I've done in the air force right up until almost a year ago, to me, it like walk in the park."

Jacob was shocked. He knew that some of the training that Sam did was hard. It was hard just to get into black ops, let alone to get into anything else.

"Is this a joke?"

"Jacob, it no Joke." Jacob look at his friend then to Sam.

"OK, I'll sign it." He picked up the pen and open the file. He read everything first before he signed it. Once it was signed, he closed the file and put the pen on top. Then he looked at them all.

"OK, so what is going on?"

"Dad follow me." Sam got up. Then Jacob did. They walked to the window. Sam pushed a button on the wall. The blast doors opened. Jacob looked around and down at the gate room.

"What on Earth is that thing?"

"It's called a Stargate, Dad." He looked at her.

"A what?"

"Stargate…. Dad the mission I've been on, it wasn't on earth."

"Meaning you've been to other planets?"

"Yes, I called it a stargate because it's a gateway to other planets."

"Is this a joke?"

"No Dad. It's no joke. In the months I've been off world, I have seen more than all my years in the air force. You know about Iran and what they do to prisoners?"

"Yes."

"Their torture is nothing compared to what I've seen, heard, and done." Jacob was shocked.

"Sam, I think you better start from the beginning."

"Well, we better sit down because it's going to take a while."

"OK." He looked at the stargate one more time before both he and Sam returned to their seats.

"OK Sam."

"Better if I start." Daniel said. Jacob looked at Daniel.

"OK."

Daniel took a deep breath and he started telling Jacob everything he knew about the stargate. Everything... including what he had seen and done. Then Sam explained to her father how the stargate works and what happened to her. Five hours later, Jacob was shocked. They all looked at him.

"Holly Hannah!" Sam, Jack, and Hammond smiled.

"What does a goa'uld look like?"

"A snake," Jack said.

"A snake?"

"Teal'c, show Dad here what Jr. looks like."

Teal'c stood up and lifted his shirt. When Jacob saw the 'X' he look at it, then the symbiote popped it's head out and then it sank back in again.

"Holly crap! So that's a goa'uld?"

Teal'c pulled his shirt down. Then he sat down.

"Yep. There is another type of goa'uld called the tok'ra. They are different than the goa'uld."

"In what way?"

Sam explained to her father the differences so that he could understand.

"OK. Why are you telling me this now?"

"Dad, the tok'ra can heal you."

"They can? What's the catch?"

"You will have to blend with a tok'ra symbiote."

"So, the symbiote can heal me and then leave?"

"No, if that happens, both you and the symbiote would die…. Dad the tok'ra are a dying race. They need willing hosts to live."

"If I do this, how long will I live for?"

"Well, if you do blend with a tok'ra and it cures you, you could live for almost two hundred years."

"Two hundred years. That is a long time."

"Yes. It is Dad."

"I need some time to think about all of this."

"Sure thing Dad."

Jacob got up and walked out of the room. He didn't know where he was going until he found himself in the gate room. He walked over to the end of the ramp and looked at the gate. He was thinking about what he was told about the alien device and about what Sam has done, which was definitely better than NASA. Jacob heard foot steps. He turned to see a little girl walking towards him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hello."

"Hello. Who are you? How did you get on this base?"

"Who am I? My name is Cassandra. What's yours?"

"Jacob Carter."

"Your Sam's Dad."

"Yes. What are you doing here? Who are your parents?"

"My family was killed… by a goa'uld name Nirti,.Jack and SG1 found me and brought me to earth." Jacob look at her in shock.

"You're from another planet?"

"Yes. The goa'uld killed everyone from my planet, except for me. She used me to try and kill everyone from Earth."

"What? How?" Jacob was shocked from what he was hearing.

"She planted a bomb in me, close to my heart. When I came through the gate it was activated. If I was close to the gate again it would explode." She walked up the ramp until she was standing in the ring itself and turned around and looked at him.

"Half of Earth would have been destroyed. They were able to get me away from the gate. I was in the care of a nasty group called the NID until over a week ago when Sam rescued me from them."

"What happened to the bomb? Did they take it out of you?"

"No, over time it broke down and absorbed into my body. So, it is now safe for me to come here."

"OK. What happened with the NID?" Cassie walked down until she stopped at the top of the steps and looked at Jacob.

"They tortured me. They were making me show them how to use goa'uld devices."

"Sam said that the symbiotes have naquadah in them and that they can activate the devices?"

"Yes. I've also got naquadah in me because of the bomb." Jacob nodded.

"So can you activate the devices?"

"Sometimes, but it tires me out."

"You said you were tortured by the NID?"

"Yes. If I didn't do what they wanted me to do, they would take away food, drink, and they hit me. They always were taking blood from me for testing."

She showed him her arms where the mark was. Jacob was shocked by what he saw.

"Have you heard of the tok'ra?"

"I was told about them. Have you meet them?"

"Yes. They are kind. They healed me and they are friends of SG1. But I'll tell you one thing, Jack sometimes puts his foot in his mouth when it comes to them." Jacob laughed.

"When doesn't he put his foot in his mouth?"

"Good point. So now you know what Sam does here. Are you happy for her?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Then he looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm ill. Sam wanted me to become a tok'ra so the symbiote can heal me."

"Are you dying?"

"Yes."

"Well, Sam knows what's best. I think she wants you around to see your grandchildren grow up and I know you and Sam still have got a lot of catching up to do. From what I've been told about the tok'ra, I think it is a good thing for both them and Earth."

"You think so?"

"Yes. I even spoke to them. I was afraid of them at first, but now I'm not. At least I get a chance to talk to both symbiote and host. The goa'uld are different."

"You sure are smart for a kid your age."

"That's what Jack said. I'm just like Teal'c. We are still learning Earth culture. We are learning together with his family."

"OK. So, have you learn much?"

"Yep. I know I've still got a lot to learn. Some of the personnel have been helping me learn and catch up with school studies while I'm not at school."

"So, you're going to school now?"

"Yes, and learning everyday. It's good to have help with my studies, like math, sciences, and different languages. Things like that."

"That's good to know."

"Jacob, you should be asking yourself, do you want to be around to see your grandchildren grow-up, including the baby Sam is carrying and if she has any more in later years. Also ask yourself about helping to fight this war and helping to protect your family even if your on another planet. I think with the tok'ra and the SGC combined, we've got a better chance of winning this war. Sam told me you were at war years ago. That is nothing compared to what is going on out in the galaxy. The choice is yours."

"I know that Cassie, but I don't know. It's all too much."

"Well, to help make up your mind, why don't you go through the gate and meet the tok'ra. Sam told me that the host is still alive. Perhaps talking to the host might help you decide."

"You've been hanging around here to long."

"Well, as I said, the choice is yours." Then she walked down the steps and towards the doors.

Jacob watched her leave. Then he turned to look at the gate thinking about what Cassie said. Sam and Jack were looking down from the briefing room watching what was going on. They saw Cassie walk into talk with Jacob, then walk out a few minutes later.

They watched Jacob for the next half-hour. Then they saw him leave the room. So Jack and Sam returned to their seats and waited.

"What do you think your Dad will do, Sam?"

"I don't know. Daniel's got to remember all of this is a shock to him."

"I guest your right."

"I just hope I'm doing the right thing."

"Don't worry Sam. Whatever Dad decides to do, it will be his choice."

"True."

A few minutes later, Jacob walked into the room. They all looked at him. He looked at Sam.

"I still haven't decided yet, but there is one thing I would like to do before I make up my mind."

"What's that Dad?"

"Cassie said that the host is still alive."

"Yes."

"So the symbiote is still inside her?"

"Yes, until another host is found." Jacob nodded.

"I would like to meet the host. I would like to go through the gate and meet the host and symbiote. If that is OK." He looked at the three tok'ra.

"Yes. It is OK."

"Jack, I would like for you to come with me."

"Sir, permission to take SG1 with me?"

"Granted. Colonel, get SG1 to gear up and I'll find some BDU's for Jacob."

"Thanks, Sir." Then they all stood up and Jack and Teal'c walked to the door.

"Coming Dad?"

"Sure thing Jack."

"I'll wait for you down in the gate room Dad."

"Sure thing kiddo." Then he followed Jack out the door.

Ten minutes later SG1 and Jacob walked into the gate room. When the stargate started moving, Sam looked at her father. He walked up to her.

"Whatever you decide to do Dad, you know I'll support you."

"I know kiddo."

They both hugged as Sam looked at Jack. When they pulled apart, they looked at the stargate just as the wormhole was formed.

"Incredible."

"Yes, it is Dad." He looked at Sam.

"See you when I return."

"I'll be here." They both hugged. Then Jack gave Sam a kiss before they followed the tok'ra up the ramp.

"Remember what I said." Jack said.

"Yes." They walked through the gate to the other side and then the gate shut down.

Sam walked back to her lab and tried to do some work while waiting.

When Jacob stepped onto the planet, he looked around and followed the others. Jack was next to him so he could keep an eye on him just in case something happened to him.

When they stood together, the rings took them to the underground tunnel.

"Wow!" Jacob said, when he looked around.

"Cool, ey Dad?"

"I'll say." They followed the tok'ra down to where the sick tok'ra was.

Jacob talked to both symbiote and host for a short while until the host was starting to get weaker. They all noticed it. Jacob looked at the host and thought about what Sam said about them being a dying race... everything. He looked at Jack, then to the tok'ra.

"I'll do it. I'll be come Selmac's host."

"Are you sure?"

"What have I got to lose? What do I do?"

The tok'ra got everything set up and Jacob laid down next to the host. The tok'ra managed to roll the host onto her side facing Jacob.

"OK. What do I do now?" he asked.

"Kiss me."

Jacob lean forward and opened his mouth. Just as he did, Selmac leaped out of it's old host's mouth and into Jacob's mouth. The host closed her eyes for the last time. Jacob rolled onto his back and turned his head.

"Good-bye my friend." Selmac said. Then he closed his eyes.

The tok'ra took the body away while the others waited. Jack checked Jacob's pulse every ten minutes to see it was still going strong. Three hours later, Jacob opened his eyes and groaned as he put his hand on his head. Jack walked over to him.

"Dad, are you OK?"

"Yeah, to much information."

"Oh, so your OK besides the headache?"

"Yeah." He sat and swung his legs over the side of the bed while he rested there for a minute.

"How's Selmac?"

"Good. She's resting."

"OK." Then the tok'ra walked in and over to them.

"How are you Selmac?"

"She resting. She was weak when she entered into me."

"We understand. We will let you go home for a few days. Selmac can return when it is time."

"Sure, thanks." Then he got up from the bed.

"Holly Hannah! No more arthritis!" He moved his hands and bent his knees while smiling.

"That's good to know Dad." Jack said smiling.

A few minutes later, they stepped onto the ramp and the gate close down behind them. They walked down to where Sam and Hammond were waiting.

"Dad, how did it go?"

"Good. It's going to take time to get use to having another voice in my head." Sam looked at him.

"You blended?"

"Yes, and the tok'ra's name is Selmac. She is one of the oldest and wisest among the tok'ra."

"That's good to know Dad."

"Dad will be staying for few days while Selmac regains her strength, and while Dad gets used to having her in his head, before going to be with the tok'ra."

"OK, well, in that case, SG1 and Colonel Carter, you all have the next four days off. See you all on Monday."

"Yes Sir."

Then they all walked out of the gate room talking. Jacob spent the weekend with Jack and Sam, while the boys were at Sara's place. Both Jack and Sam were able to talk to Selmac on Saturday and Sunday before the boys returned. Selmac asked them a lot of questions. They were able to answer most of them.

Over the week while on base, Selmac spoke to Daniel to find out more about Ra and about where he was when he was on Earth. Daniel even went to Abydos to show Jacob and Selmac what he found there and he was able to translate for them. When they returned to the SGC, they were still talking.

Jack was with Sam in her lab. She was looking at a device that an SG team brought back while Jack was catching up with his memos. He pulled Sam away for their lunch and afternoon snack.

Jacob and Selmac were on earth for two weeks before they told them it was time. They understood. He spoke to the boys' two days before he left. They understood and would be looking forward to seeing him again. Just after Jacob left, SG1 started going on missions again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When they were at the SGC, Sam made sure Jack finished he reports and read his memos. When Sam had her monthly ultrasound done, Jack was with her. They looked at their baby moving around and it made them both smile.

When Sam was starting to show, she was given maternity BDU's, bib overalls, and she was granted permission to wear shoes while at work.

Three months after they last saw Jacob, he showed up for a few days. When he walked down the ramp, Sam walked into the gate room. Jacob was shocked to see her. Sam was six months pregnant.

"Dad."

"Sam, Wow! You look great."

"Thanks, Dad. Here."

She grabbed his hand and put it onto her stomach. He felt the baby kick.

"Hey, the baby kicked!"

"Yep."

"Do you know what you're having?"

"A surprise."

"Well, the way you are carrying, I'd say it's a girl."

"That's what Jack said."

"Well, there you go."

"Thanks. So, is everything OK?"

"Yes. I've got a few days off. It's taken me a while to get use to their ways, but Selmac's a big help."

"That's good." Then Hammond walked down to the gate room.

"Jacob."

"George." They both shook hands.

"Is everything alright with the tok'ra?"

"Yes, they've given me a few days off since I'm still learning the ropes."

"OK. Well, in that case, Colonel Carter, since Jacob is here you can take a few days off."

"But, Sir."

"Colonel, that is an order."

"Yes Sir. Can you let Jack know when he and SG1 return."

"Will do."

"Thanks. Come on Dad. I think you'd better change before we leave."

"Good idea…. Into what?"

"BDU's until we get home."

"Oh, good idea." Sam smiled at him.

Then they walked out of the gate room talking about how the kids were doing and everything. After Jacob got changed and Sam grabbed her jacket, bag, and car keys, they walked to the elevator. When they reached the van, Sam passed Jacob the keys.

"Sam, I haven't got my driver's license." She then passed him his wallet with a smile on her face.

"Thanks."

He put his wallet in his jacket pocket before unlocking the doors and getting in. He drove them home. When he got there, he was shocked to see the size of the house. The last time he was in it, the extensions on the house had only started. Now it was finished.

"Wow! This house is getting bigger."

"Thanks. Your things are still in the cottage."

"Thanks, Sam."

They walked inside so Jacob could get the keys to his cottage. Then they walked out to it so he could change. When he returned, Sam showed him the new rooms, both upstairs and downstairs. She showed him the nursery last. The walls were a pale yellow. The room had a bassinet, cot, and everything that would be needed for for their baby.

"Wow! Did Jack do all of this?"

"Yes. He did it when the boys were at Sara's over the weekend and I was having my afternoon nap."

"OK. You sure have got a lot of things."

"We know." He looked at her.

"Are you looking forward to having this little one?"

"Yes," she said as she stroked her stomach.

"That's good. So how's the investigation coming along?"

"It's finally finished. We heard last month the last results of the DNA tests."

"How many?"

"Out of seven thousand, there were two hundred and sixty-one."

"Boys…, no girls?"

"Dad, please." She looked at him.

"OK." He put his hands up in surrender.

"As I was saying, out of all of those children which are mine… six thousand two hundred and seventy-one are Jack's and mine… all boys."

"Woo!"

"Yeah. According to the investigation, Dr. Head was also doing some experimenting with the embryos."

"What sort of experimenting?"

"She has managed to get one of my embryos and spit it up sixteen times."

"Sixteen times…. Did they live or die?"

"Live. Four different mothers have them. Two here in the Springs, one in Colorado, and the last now living in Texas."

"Wow!"

"They are all fine, health boys, and they are all five years old!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Any other identical multiple births?"

"Yes ,from the records: fifteen sextuplets, thirty quads, fifty quints, eight hundred triplets, and fifteen hundred twins."

"Wow! What about seven or eight?"

"Yep. Only one in the eight. There was forty-three sets." Jacob was shocked.

"Have you met them?"

"Yes, and the… parents."

"I bet they were shocked."

"Yes. We signed the papers and they have copies of our family history for medical purposes.

"That's a good idea."

"Yes it is. So, shall we?"

"Sure, let's go." They walked out of the room and back downstairs.

"What dose Selmac think about the boys?"

"Surprised."

"I bet."

They walked out of the house and locked it up before getting back into the van and driving into town. They did some shopping and had some lunch.

"Have you had any cravings, Sam?"

"Yes."

"And?" Sam smiled.

"OK. OK, pickles, chocolate, and cheese." Jacob looked at her and Sam laughed.

"Not all at once?"

"I hope not…. Anything else?"

"Potato chips and pumpkin pie."

"OK. So, is that why you're having double chocolate milk shakes with your lunch?"

"Yep. Whenever Jack and I go shopping here on Saturday, we have lunch here and after lunch we go to the ice cream parlor. He gets me a chocolate ice cream waffle cone before finishing shopping."

"Ah, so what about at work and at home?"

"At home, Jack always makes sure there's chocolate and potato chips in our bedroom. Chocolate milk, cheese, and pickles are in the fridge. At work, he stashed potato chips and chocolate bars,and he spoke to the cooks about the pumpkin pies."

"OK. So, any problems with that?"

"Nope. The kitchen staff even added cheese to my mashed potatoes at lunch time."

"That was good of them."

"I asked General Hammond first."

"OK." Sam started laughing. Then she put her hand over her mouth.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, General Ryan showed up on base last week. He was looking for me. He found me in the mess hall eating a whole pumpkin pie with cheese mash potatoes and sliced pickles on top. I also had three blue jellos and a liter of chocolate milk. He looked at me when I stood at attention, then to my lunch, and back at me."

"What happened?"

"He grinned and asked if it was cravings. I said 'yes,' so we sat down and talked about what happened a few days earlier in the gate room."

"I heard about that. You were talking at one of the water coolers. I just got back from a mission, when Lantash told me what you did."

 _Sam was in the control room when a team that was due back didn't come through the gate. It was Lord Yu and his jaffa. They wounded the men and women in the gate room. So, Sam quickly closed the iris. Then she ran down, picked up two guns, and fired at them; shooting them all in the head, including Yu himself. While he was still alive, she walked up to him and looked at the host._

" _You pissed of the wrong planet."_

" _Who are you?"_

" _Colonel Samantha Carter. You should have heard of me?"_

" _Yes. You are the most wanted person in the galaxy."_

" _Tell me something I don't know?"_

" _You would make a excellent host."_

" _Been there. Done that twice. Got the two tee shirts."_

" _You were blended?"_

 _."Yep. One snake removed and other died within me. That is why you can sense a presence within me."_

" _Who was the goa'uld?"_

" _Jolinar." Yu's eyes widened._

" _So, it was true."_

" _About what?"_

" _Jolinar pretended to be Amaunet?"_

" _Yep, and, well, we killed all those goa'uld just like you." He went to raise his hand, only to have Sam shoot him in the heart. He closed his eyes and dropped his hand. By that time, the doors opened and Hammond walked in and the gate shut down. Sam turned to Hammond. She walked over to him. Then SG1 ran into the room after the medical team._

" _Colonel, what just happen here?"_

" _SG17, Sir." She turned to look at the jaffa. Then she turned back to Hammond._

" _Who's the Goa'uld?" Teal'c walked over and looked at the body, then he turn to Hammond_

" _Lord Yu." Hammond nodded._

 _Then the medical staff wheeled the wounded out of the gate room._

" _Well done, Colonel."_

" _Thank you, Sir." Jack walked over to Sam and gave her a hug and kiss._

"Well, now you know. Hopefully the rest of the goa'uld will know not to mess with me and the tauri."

Jacob laughed.

"True."

They finished their lunch. Then they went to the bathroom to relieve themselves before they went to the ice cream parlor. They talked while Sam was eating her ice cream. Then they did some more shopping before going back home.

On the way, they went and got some groceries. Sam used two trolleys and filled them both up since she's got a growing family to worry about. When they got home, Jacob helped Sam take everything inside. Then he went to sort out his bags. Afterwards, he returned to help Sam put everything away.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Once done, she put a load of Jacob's new clothes through one washing machine and the boys' clothes through the other. They both sat down and talked for an hour before Sam went and started dinner. Jacob helped her in the kitchen, since it'd been a while since he last cooked.

Once dinner was sorted out, Jacob offered to go and pick up the boys from daycare and school. When he left to go and get them, Sam walked down to the cottage after putting clothes through the drier and new loads in the washing machine. She made his bed and put clean towels and other things out for him.

Then she returned to the house and got the boys' afternoon snack sorted out. A few minutes later, she heard the van pull up in the driveway, so she went to see who it was and smiled. She walked back into the kitchen and got the younger boys their drinks since the older ones could help themselves.

She heard them walking into the house talking to their grandfather about what they'd been doing at school. When they walked into the kitchen, they all said hi to Sam as they all sat at the dining table. Jacob and Sam got the younger ones their drinks and snack while the older ones took theirs to the table.

Jacob sat down and talked to them while Sam went to check on the washing. When she returned, she sat down and talked to her sons. She found out if they had any homework, which they did. So, after they had their snack, they all went and did their thing until it was dinner time.

Jacob played with the younger ones in the game room while the older ones went to do their homework. Sam cleaned up the kids' messes, got the dinner plates, and everything sorted out for their dinner.

When Jack walked in the door, he walked into the kitchen and over to Sam. He wrapped his arms around her with his hands on her stomach and kissed her neck.

"Hey, how was the mission?"

"Good. Are you OK? Hammond said you left the base this morning."

"Did he tell you why?"

She turned around, so she could wrap her arms around his neck and they kissed .

"No. Are you sure your OK?" Sam smiled.

"Yes, I'm OK."

"Then why did you take the next few days off?"

"The reason is standing behind you with a grin on his face." Jack turned to see Jacob, in the doorway, grinning.

"Dad!"

"Hi, Jack." Jacob walked in and shook Jack's hand.

"So, is everything OK?"

"Yes. I've got a few days off and I'm still getting use to the tok'ra ways."

"Ah."

"And Sam's the top talk of the water cooler."

"Oh?" he turned and looked at Sam.

"Remember, I killed Yu."

"Me?"

"No, Yu. Y.U."

"Oh, the snake head Yu."

"Yes."

"Ah." Sam shook her head at Jack.

"Jack, can you take care of dinner? I'm going to go and put my feet up for a bit."

"Sure." He gave her a kiss before she walked out of the kitchen.

She walked into the living room, sat down in her lazy boy chair, and put the footrest up. Once she was comfortable, she closed her eyes and fell asleep a few seconds later. Jacob and Jack talked while Jack dished up dinner. Then they got the boys to the table. Once they all started eating their dinner, Jack went to check on Sam.

He walked into the living room and stopped. He looked at Sam with a smile on his face, watching her sleep. He walked over to her, bent over, and gave her a kiss. When he looked at her. She was smiling. Then she opened her eyes and looked into his brown eyes.

"Hey. Enjoy your nap?"

"Mmm, I must be tired."

"Well, how about after dinner, I'll run you a nice hot bath."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good. Dinner's ready."

"OK."

He gave her a kiss and helped her to her feet. Then they walked into the dining area and sat down. They all talked during dinner for the next half-hour. After dinner, Jack went upstairs to run Sam a hot bath, while Jacob and the boys cleared the table and put the dishes in the two dishwashers.

After the bath was full, Sam was naked in the bedroom. She walked into the bathroom, when she heard Jack turn the taps off. When he turned around and saw Sam in the doorway, he smiled at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Still sexy as ever."

"Jack! I'm six month pregnant."

"I know, but you still look sexy to me."

Sam walked over to him and he gave her a kiss. Then he helped her into the bath. When she was in, she laid back in the water.

"Thanks for this."

"No worries. While you are relaxing in here, I'll go and give the young ones their baths."

"OK, Jack." He bent over and gave Sam a kiss before walking out of the bathroom.

Half an hour later, Jack returned to their bedroom to change his clothes since their four young sons decided to give him a bath as well. After he changed into sweat pants and a tee shirt, he went to check on Sam.

When he walked into the bathroom, he could see that her eyes were closed and the jets were on. He walked in and tested the water. It was getting cold, so he turned the jets off and he gave Sam a kiss.

"Sam."

"Mmm."

"Come on sweetheart, the water is getting cold." Sam opened her eyes and looked around.

"I must have fallen asleep."

"Yeah. Come on, lets get you out of the tub and dried off. Shall we?"

"Thanks, Jack."

He helped her out of the tub and he pulled the plug before he helped dry her off. Once dry, Sam put a nightie on and did her night routines. Meanwhile, Jack cleaned away the last of the bubbles and cleaned up any water mess that was on the floor.

Once finished, he followed Sam to their bed and helped her in. Once she laid down, Jack could see how tired she was.

"I'll be in later and I'll bring you a midnight snack and water."

"Thanks, Jack." He gave her a kiss.

"Sweet dreams, Sam." He watched her close her eyes and fall into peaceful sleep.

He gave her a kiss before standing up and walking out of their room, turning the lights down low as he went. He went to see what the boys were doing and to make sure the older ones had done their homework.

Jacob stayed with Jack and Sam for four days before returning to the tok'ra for a mission.

Janet kept an eye on both Sam and the baby, since Sam was getting bigger. Even though she was six months pregnant, she looked like eight months. Janet reckoned that the baby would be over ten pounds when he or she is born.

When Sam returned to work after Jacob left, she was awarded the 'air force cross' for what she had done in the gate room almost two weeks earlier.

The day she returned to work, was the day Jacob returned to the tok'ra. He was there when she received the award, which made Jacob proud of her.

A week later, Janet put Sam on maternity leave. Sam wasn't happy about it at first, but she understood. When Sam was at home, she cleaned the house and did the washing while kids were at daycare and at school.

She took her time in doing those things and after lunch she laid down on the couch to take an afternoon nap. Since Sam wasn't aloud to drive, three of their friend's wives would pick up the kids and drop them off at home while Jack was off world. When he was on the base, he left earlier to pick them up.

Sam started getting the older ones to help her when they got home. She got them to take care of the snacks and drinks for their younger brothers. They also took turns in helping get dinner sorted out, taking care of the dishes, and putting clothes and other laundry away for Sam.

Sometimes, when Jack came home with the boys, Sam would still be sleeping. They all knew to be quiet, since they knew she needed her rest. On weekends, Jack made sure Sam stayed in bed while he took care of everything. He made sure she got what she wanted, even if he had to go into town to get it.

When Sam went to the SGC for her next ultrasound, she was eight months pregnant. Jack was with her like always.

"Well, Sam everything looks good but the umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck."

"Is the baby OK?"

"Yes. the cord is loose."

"That is good to know."

"Sam, I have got some bad news."

"Janet what's wrong?"

"Sam, for the rest of your pregnancy, I want to put you in to the hospital. Your blood pressure is slightly up and from what I can tell the baby is about ten pounds. You said yourself that you have been having back pains the last couple of days."

"OK. I understand. Is there anything else?"

"No, not at this time. I'll go and make the calls while the Colonel here helps you get cleaned up and dressed."

"Thanks."

Janet walked behind the curtain and over to the phone to make the calls, while Jack helped Sam get cleaned up and dressed. Then he helped her into the wheelchair. While waiting for Janet to return, Jack sat down facing Sam.

"Sam, are you worried?"

"Yes."

"Well, everything is going to be OK."

"I know."

"I'll come and visit you when I can. I'll also call the others to let them know what is going on with you and which room you're going to be in. They can drop by and see you, so you won't be board." Sam smiled.

"I know you will."

"Well, first thing we are going to do is stop and get you some snacks on the way to the hospital."

"That would be great. I am hungry." Jack smiled.

"Anything you want Sam?"

"Yes. Subway and Burger King sundaes"

"Sure. We can talk about it when we leave, OK?"

"Sure." When Janet walked over, the curtain was pulled back.

"OK. The hospital is getting a room set up for you, Sam."

"Thanks, Janet."

"OK. Sir, can you take your wife to the hospital. Have you got a bag packed?"

"Yes, just in case."

"Good. I'll drop by after my shift this afternoon to see how you are settling in."

"Thanks."

"Good. You can go. See you this afternoon. I'll let General Hammond know what's going on."

"Thanks, Janet."

Jack pushed Sam out of the infirmary and to the elevators. When they got to Jack's truck, Jack helped Sam in. He passed the wheelchair to one of the personnel who was headed to the elevators. The person returned the wheelchair since he was heading that way.

Once in, they headed out of the mountain and into town. Jack went through the drive through to get Sam three sundaes first. Once he got them and passed them to Sam, he drove to Subway to get what Sam wanted. While driving there, Sam enjoyed her sundaes.

When they got to Subway, Sam told Jack what she wanted. He went in and got Sam two foot long subs, two Danish pastries, and four different cookies.

He returned with them and a bottle of water. They sat there eating, since it was already lunchtime. Jack was enjoying his Subway, while Sam was enjoying hers. When they both finished, Jack took care of the rubbish. Then they went to the grocery store where Jack got Sam her favorite snacks.

When he returned with them, they drove to the hospital. Once there, Jack went in and got a wheelchair for Sam. Then he returned. He helped her into the wheelchair. Then he go t her bag, before locking up the van. Then he pushed her into the hospital.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Here the last chapter. Thank you Kathryn for being an awesome beta reader :D**

Chapter 16

A few minutes later, Sam was in a private room. The nurses gave her a hospital gown, just in case they had to put in an IV into her while she was there.

Once she was settled in bed, the nurse left them alone. They talked for a few minutes before Sam fell asleep. Jack gave her a kiss before leaving.

On the way back to the base, Jack called a couple of friends of theirs to let them know what was happening with Sam. He knew that they would let others know. That afternoon, after he picked up their sons, he took them to the hospital to see Sam for half an hour before taking them home.

Over the next week, Sam had plenty of visits from their friends from the black ops and SGC. So, she wasn't bored.

One morning SG1 was just about to walk up the ramp, when the phone rang. When they walked up the ramp, the gate shut down. They all turned to see Walter running down to the gate room.

"Sargent?"

"Sorry, Sir. We just got a call from the hospital." He turned and looked at Jack.

"Sir, Dr. Fraiser said for you to get there ASAP."

"Sir?"

"Go." Jack ran out of the room. Hammond looked at the door and then to Walter.

"Sargent?"

"Colonel Carter started hemorrhaging."

"Oh, god. Sir, permission..."

"Yes. Go." Then SG1 left the gate room.

"Sargent, call the tok'ra."

"Yes Sir." Then he walked quickly out of the gate room and up to the control room.

He sent the urgent message to the tok'ra and they all knew that all they could do was wait. Hammond returned to his office, picked up the red phone, and pressed two.

Half an hour after Jack ran out of the gate room, he ran into the hospital, where a nurse saw him since she was waiting for him.

"Colonel O'Neill, if you will follow me." Jack walked over to the nurse.

"How is Sam?"

"Your wife is fine. I'm going to take you to where you can change into scrubs. They haven't operated yet."

"What happened?"

"You will have to ask Dr. Fraiser that, Sir."

When they stopped, the nurse opened a door and walked in. She passed Jack some scrubs to get change into.

"I'll wait outside, Sir."

"Thanks." Then she walked out and closed the door. Jack quickly got changed. Then he walked out the door.

"Sir, I was told to take you down to the theatre. They are going to operate on your wife. They are waiting for you."

"Thanks." They walked down to where a double door was.

"You just walk in there. Dr. Fraiser is waiting for you."

"Thanks." Jack walked in to see Janet there scrubbing up.

"Doc, how are Sam and the baby?"

"At the moment they both are stable."

"What happened?"

"Sam started hemorrhaging. I've been able to stop the bleeding but it has caused some problems,"

"Doc?" Janet dries her hands while looking at Jack.

"I'm going to do the best I can so both Sam and your baby survive. I wouldn't recommend for Sam to carry any more children."

"Try to save Sam and our baby first. OK."

"Yes Sir. So, shall we? She is awake. I gave her a spinal, since she wanted to be awake for it."

"OK."

They walked in and Jack walked over and sat down where Sam's head was. He pulled his mask down and kissed her forehead. He also gave her a smile before putting it back in place.

"OK. Shall we get started?" Janet asked.

"Yes," they both said.

Jack held onto Sam's hand while looking at her and they waited. Jack could see how pale she looked and noticed they were giving her blood.

"Oh here we go…. We just removed the cord from around the baby's neck."

They both waited. Then they heard their baby wail as it took it first breath. "Congratulations! It's a girl!" They both smiled with the happy news. "Well Jack, we did it the old fashion way."

"Yes, we did Sam." Jack gave Sam another kiss on the forehead.

"Sir? Ma'am?" Jack moved and they both saw a nurse holding their daughter.

"She's beautiful Sam."

"Yes. She is. Thank you."

Then the nurse walked to the next room to clean their daughter up. "Sam, Doc told me about what happened."

"Did she tell you about my chances of having another baby?"

"Do you want to have anymore, Sam?"

"Do you Jack?"

"Well, if we decide to have more, we will have to get someone to carry them."

"Jack, do you want anymore?"

"Only if you do, Sam."

"Well, since we have a daughter and over five thousands sons, no. You?"

"Your right, Sam."

"Well, in that Case I might as well get my tubes cut."

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Yes." Jack turned to Janet.

"Doc, can you do it?"

"Yes, I just finished cleaning up and closing Sam womb. I'll do it now."

"Thanks, Janet."

"No worries, Sam."

A few minutes later, Janet finished sewing Sam up and then walked over to check on their daughter. Then she returned with the baby in her arms.

"Colonel, would you like to hold your daughter?"

"Sure." Janet placed the baby in Jack's arms. He moved so Sam could also look at her.

"She's beautiful, Sam."

"Yes. She is."

"What is her name?" Janet asked.

"Grace Samantha Hannah Carter O'Neill."

"Beautiful Name."

 _Epilogue_

Sam and Grace went home a week later. She already had Jack wrapped around her little finger. Jacob showed up when Grace was three months old. He was happy that he got a granddaughter at long last.

Jacob was able to get things sorted out with Mark. He knew it would take a while before things were completely mended, but Jacob was able to meet his grandson and granddaughter, while seeing Mark after so many years.

Sam returned to work when Grace was three months old. She brought her to the base everyday, because there were two kidnapping attempts from the rouge NID. Grace has both Joilnar's protein marker and naquadah in her blood.

When Grace was six months old, George Hammond retired. Jack was promoted to Brigadier General and was placed in charge of the SGC.

Just before Grace's first birthday, Sam was promoted to a full colonel. The whole family was happy.

When Grace was three years old, the rogue NID tried to kidnap her and Sam from a park one afternoon. They were not successful.

Jack and Sam watched their family grow up and their sons learned about the stargate program. They got to see the gate and where their parents worked. They all thought what their parents did was cool. They even met Thor. He wanted to test Grace, since she was showing signs of abilities that Jack and Sam hadn't seen before.

When Thor and Grace returned, Jack and Sam found out that she, just like her brothers, had the ancient gene but hers was ten times more powerful than her brothers. She could do things like move things around the room. Her brothers could not.

Thor put it down to the protein marker and naquadah that was in her that made her powers so strong allowing her to handle any goa'uld and ancient devices.

They found out that it was an ancient mini download device that she was playing with in Daniel's lab while he was looking after her. Grace looked into it and she got the download. Thor reassured them that Grace was fine, but she was smarter than her mother was.

Over the years, they watched their family grow up. Grace and her brothers followed in both parents' footsteps and joined the air force. Grace graduated university at the age of fourteen and she got her FAA pilot license at the age of seventeen.

Then she joined the air force. She mainly followed in her mother footsteps and became the second female air force officer to join black ops.

Jack retired when Grace was ten-year-old. He was a Lieutenant General. Sam took over as CO of the SGC. She was promoted to Major General. Then Sam retired five years later as Lieutenant General.

Grace, just like her mother, made air force history. At the age of thirty-eight, Grace became the first female air force officer to become a five star general and the first female chief of staff in air force history. That made her parents proud.

All the boys who were adopted found out when they were old enough about their true parents. They found out where they lived and everything including their baby sister Grace.

Over the years, the adopted boys went to meet their biological parents, their brothers, and Grace. Over four thousand sons joined the air force, just like their parents. Others got their doctorate degree in science, like Sam, which made them proud.

They all kept in contact over the years. Jack and Sam were invited to their sons weddings, of which there were a lot.

Grace and Sam were at the Alpha site when Grace was five years old. The place was attacked by Anubis and his super soldiers. Grace was able to dial Earth and throw Anubis into the wormhole and the same with the super soldiers. She closed the gate down when it was over. Then she healed the wounded that were on the base.

Word spread around that Anubis was dead and who had killed him and his soldiers. All the jaffa were shocked that a five year old could kill the goa'uld and his super soldiers when they couldn't.

They even found who she was and who her parents were. After they found out what powers she had and that she didn't use any devices like the goa'uld did, it made them realize that a five-year-old girl was more powerful than their gods.

They soon realized that all she wanted was peace and for families to be together. They knew she was right and killed all the goa'uld. Then they returned to their families and they all lived in peace after thousands of years of war. Even to this day there is still peace and happiness in the galaxy.

The stargate program was made pubic thirteen years after Apophis took Sam from the gate room.

Jack was 109 when Oma gave him a choice of dying or ascending. He chose ascending, because he still wanted to be close to his family and Sam. Sam was with Jack when he ascended. Sam joined Jack three years later at the age of 98.

They both chose to be young again when they first met after they ascended.

They were able to spend the rest of their ascended lives happy together eternally.

Grace did marry and had six children of her own. She had three boys and three girls.

The End


	17. Author Notes

Author Notes.

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Grace**.

If you have review yet, please do so.

There are more stories to come from me to share with all of you fans.

Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. You make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

Alison

Alimoo1971


End file.
